I'm Moving On
by Winifred Markby
Summary: Whispers grew like weeds in Covenant Castle as soon as she arrived. The love story that's been abandoned has once again been reopened. The past will be dragged forward. Buried memories will be unearthed... She's Conrad's... WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the new characters I come up with and the story line. Thanks.**

* * *

"Here it comes!"

"Got it!"

Sun shone brightly on the grounds of Covenant Castle. The era of peace (or at least civility) has come. The maids went about their business busily, covertly watching everything and everyone as they usually do. The maids know all. Gwendal sat entombed in his office; head bent over paperwork, his customary scowl perched on his face. Gunter flitted around the library, pulling books for his majesty to study, wailing to himself about his love for the king. Wolfram sat with Greta in his lap, reading a book that Anissina had recently wrote. Anissina walked away from Gwendal's office, irritated that her efforts in procuring him as a guinea pig had been foiled; she marched to the direction of the library.

Yuri and Conrart stood a length apart from each other, playing catch, baseball gloves in hand, and the ball sailing back and forth. The king enjoyed days like these. No danger was looming. No war was being fought. This was the life.

"Your Majesty, a visitor," a castle guard announced, coming into view.

Yuri sighed. Was an uneventful day too much to ask? "Who is it?" he asked.

"Lord Rasmus von Laurent and his sister, your highness," the guard explained. "They are in Lord von Voltaire's office, sir."

"Lord von Laurent? I haven't seen him in a while," Yuri said and looked over to Conrart who had put on a look of deep thought. "Conrad, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Conrart asked, turning to him and then smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Shall we go say hello?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Yuri knocked and entered Gwendal's office. Gwendal and two other people stood by the window, talking. Lord Rasmus had long braided blonde hair and sharp grey eyes. The woman by his side, whom Yuri assumed was his sister, also had blonde slightly wavy hair and gentle sea green eyes. They all turned as Yuri and Conrart entered the room.

"Your Majesty," Rasmus bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You don't need to be so formal," Yuri laughed uncomfortably. "It's nice to see you again, too, Rasmus. What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to Lord Gwendal here about some border disputes and skirmishes," Rasmus smiled. "Nothing very serious."

"Oh," Yuri said, watching his smiling face. The von Laurent family had always had the reputation of being the gentlest and most kind hearted of the ten aristocrats.

Yuri looked to the woman standing beside Rasmus. Yuri had never seen such an elegant, sweet, and gentle face in his life. Her green eyes seemed to glow with warmth as she smiled at him.

"Forgive me, your highness," Rasmus then said, laughing to himself. "May I introduce my younger sister, Lady Rozalia Anwen von Laurent?"

"It is an honor to finally meet you, your highness," Rozalia said, daintily clutched the skirt of her blue and white gown, and curtsied to Yuri.

Her voice sounded like a harp playing. Yuri laughed uncomfortably at the formality. "Please don't," he said. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I apologize for troubling you," Rozalia responded.

"No, no, it's really okay," Yuri responded.

"I hate to impose upon his majesty but may I implore him to keep Lady Rozalia occupied while Lord Gwendal and I have our meeting?" Rasmus asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I don't mind," Yuri said. "Do you, Conrad?"

Yuri then looked to his right where Conrart had been standing silently. Yuri found that he was looking directly at Rozalia searchingly and curiously as if he longed to say something, ask something. It was then that Rozalia turned her soft eyes to him. Yuri couldn't be sure but he could swear that he saw Rozalia's eyes shine as she looked at Conrart. Gwendal breathed out a short laugh and Rasmus closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Nobody said a thing. Yuri again felt as if everybody knew a secret that he didn't. Just how many secrets does everyone in this castle have? he wondered.

"Conrad?" Yuri asked.

"Well, shall we leave Gwendal and Rasmus to their business?" Conrad asked, turning towards the door.

Rozalia smiled and headed for the door. Yuri followed her out, thinking everything seemed so strange. There wasn't anything outwardly weird, he thought as he looked over his shoulder at Conrart who smiled at him and looked forward to Rozalia's blonde head. Yuri wondered if there something happened between Conrart and Lady Rozalia. They behaved as if they didn't know each other that well. If they were friends, they seemed pretty distant and that was weird.

"Where shall we-ʺ

Rozalia began but was swiftly interrupted. Wolfram stomped into view, Greta closely following him. "Yuri, there you are!" Wolfram began to nag. "You promised Greta we'd have a picnic in the garden today."

"I did?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Wolfram glared. "You are so unreliable."

"Shut up!" Yuri defended. "Besides, wouldn't that be rude? We have a guest, you know."

Wolfram turned and was completely taken aback by the sight of Rozalia. "Lady Rozalia!" Wolfram said, looking from Conrart to Rozalia and back. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"It's been a while, Lord Wolfram," Rozalia beamed. "I hope you are well."

"Fine," Wolfram answered and then grabbed Yuri's arm tightly and said to him, "Come on, Yuri. A promise is a promise, isn't it?" When Yuri looked like he was about to refuse, he added, "Let's go. She'll be fine. Conrart is with her."

"Wolfram, let go! That hurts!" Yuri complained. "I have-ʺ

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," Rozalia spoke up, interrupting Yuri and Wolfram's argument, "but I was wondering if I could request a private audience with Lord Weller."

"A private audience?"

"It means she wants to talk to him alone, stupid," Wolfram said.

"I know what it means!"

"I have a responsibility to protect his highness at all times, Lady Rozalia," Conrart responded calmly. "I'm afraid I cannot leave his side."

Rozalia turned her head to him and said warmly, "We haven't seen each other in so long. I must insist upon this."

Conrart and Rozalia stared at each other, willing the other to back down. Both had so easy and calm a face, nobody would dare think that they were having a mini argument. Yuri, Wolfram, and Greta watched them awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They had never seen such a civilized fight. What a pair! Yuri thought. If those two were any calmer, they'd be dead. The reproachful smiles on Conrart and Rozalia's face were making the other three feel awkward. They would have preferred yelling. It's what they were used to.

"Yuri, what are you waiting for?" Wolfram whispered, elbowing him sharply.

"Huh? What?"

"Tell Conrart to stay with Lady Rozalia," Wolfram ordered. "This tension is suffocating me."

"Right," he said and then spoke up so Conrart and Rozalia could hear. "Hey, Conrad, stay and keep Lady Rozalia company, would you? I promised Greta we'd have a picnic."

"But Yuri-ʺ

"Aw, we'll be fine," Yuri said, waving a hand at him. "You two just catch up. Alright, see ya!"

Yuri turned and ran off, Wolfram and Greta running after him. Yuri turned and saw Conrart and Rozalia watching them run off composedly. They were both so eerily cool and collected. Yuri never thought how odd it was until there were two of them. He shuddered and kept on running.

"Yuri, wait!!" Greta huffed.

"Oh, sorry, Greta," Yuri said and skidded to a stop. "Hey, Wolfram, will Conrart be okay with Lady Rozalia?"

"He'll be fine," Wolfram said and regarded him condescendingly. "What? You think Lady Rozalia is a cannibal or something? Grow a brain."

"That's not what I meant!" Yuri grimaced. "I just think they act weird around each other, that's all."

"That's not surprising," Wolfram said, crossing his arms.

"Are they mad at each other?" Greta asked.

"No, mad isn't the right word," Wolfram said thoughtfully. "No, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Who is she supposed to be then, Wolfram?" Yuri asked.

"Lady Rozalia was supposed to be Conrart's fiancée."

"Oh, fiancée, yeah," Yuri said before his eyes bugged out. "WHAT? FIANCEE??"

"Shut up!" Wolfram said, trapping Yuri in a headlock. "Do you want the maids to hear? You know they live for gossip like this."

"Alright, alright, let me go," Yuri said, making choking noises.

Wolfram let him go and led the way into the kitchens. "Come on, we've got a picnic got a picnic to get ready for," he said.

"Wolfram, was Lady Rozalia really supposed to be Conrad's fiancée?" Yuri asked.

"It wasn't an official thing," Wolfram informed, "but he did intend to propose. Lady Rozalia was the first friend Conrart made here in the Great Demon Kingdom. They were close."

"They didn't seem close," Yuri muttered, he and Wolfram each taking one of Greta's hands.

"Well, of course not," Wolfram quickly said. "It's because of what happened years and years ago."

"What happened?"

* * *

"It's been a while, Conrart," Rozalia said quietly.

"It has," Conrart agreed. "I was beginning to wonder whether you intended to forget about me altogether."

Rozalia averted her gaze and didn't say anything for a while. "You know I could never do such a thing," she replied, "not after everything… everything that-ʺ

"Rozalia, don't," Conrart interrupted. "You know very well that I couldn't possibly."

"I didn't ask for a private audience with you for that, believe me," Rozalia chuckled, looking back at him.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm so tired," she replied, turning her back to him, "so tired of everything. But now, now I've faced everything that I've been trying to bury and I'm finally content with the past that I regret. I found that you find strength in your moments of weakness and for once in a long, long time, I'm at peace with myself."

"What do you mean, Rozalia?"

"Conrart, I've been trapped in the past for far too long," Rozalia said and turned back around to face him. "I've made up my mind. I'm moving on."

"That's… fantastic," Conrart said to her. "I-ʺ

"I'm getting married."

Conrart was silent for a long while. He just stared at her and she only calmly looked back at him, waiting for his reply. "Married?" Conrart repeated as she nodded. "To who?"

"Lord Holter Conradi," Rozalia answered. "He's a good man, Conrart."

"Yes, I know."

"Do I have your blessing then?" she asked.

Conrart regarded her face searchingly. "Do you need my blessing?"

"No," Rozalia chuckled, "but I should like to have it all the same."

Conrart smiled and looked up at the sky. "I wish you all the happiness, Rozalia," he said. "You deserve it.

"Thank you," Rozalia said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Anissina. She won't take it too kindly if she found out I'm keeping secrets from her."

Conrart watched her walk away. She was finally walking away from me for good, he thought to himself. He felt intense guilt and remorse at her news. He was happy that she would move on with her life, of course. But there was something aching, nagging, nipping at him and he didn't understand. Conrart attributed it to yearning for his the best friend he had come to find in her.

"Rozalia?" he called and she stopped and turned to him questioningly. "I… I apologize for causing you pain."

Rozalia smiled sadly at him. "It's all in the past, Conrart," she said and walked away.

Conrart sighed and looked back up at the sky. He was not entirely satisfied with that. He still felt slightly uneasy.

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_Conrart walked next to a stream, swinging the sword that his father had given him. Gwendal was heatedly sparring with his father and his mother was off shopping… again. Little Conrart was bored. He walked along the stream near their mansion, bored. He didn't have any friends here in the Great Demon Kingdom. What was so great about it if there weren't other kids to play with? Conrart plopped down next to the stream and dropped his sword next to him. He drew up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He was sad._

_Then a blue ball rolled to him and hit him on the leg gently. Conrart looked at it and picked it up. Then, a little blonde girl who had on a purple dress came running toward him. The little girl saw Conrart had her ball in his hands and she stopped and stared at him. Little Conrart got to his feet and looked down at the ball and then back to the little girl. He walked over to her. She stared at him with large green eyes. Conrart held the ball out to her._

_"Is this your ball?" he asked._

_"Uh-huh," she nodded._

_"Here you go," Conrart said, dropping the ball into her hands._

_Then he turned and walked back to his sword. The little girl watched with wide eyes as little Conrart picked up the sword._

_"Is that a real sword?" the little girl asked._

_Conrart turned back to her and smiled. "Yup," he said. "My father gave it to me."_

_"Wow," the little girl said._

_"I want to be strong like my father someday," Conrart confessed to her._

_"That's really awesome," the little girl gushed. "My father has swords, too. But he only lets my brother learn how to use them." She sighed. "I wish I could learn how to use a sword."_

_Conrart watched her sad face for a moment and then said, "I could teach you if you want."_

_"Really?" the little girl asked, her face brightening._

_"Sure, if you want," Conrart smiled._

_"Wow, that'd be great!" the little girl laughed. "What's your name?"_

_"Conrart," he answered. "What's yours?"_

_"Rozalia," she said, looked down at her ball and then back at him. "Do you want to play?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

Conrart closed his eyes. That had been a very, very long time ago. She was his oldest friend. It wasn't until months after that that he made other friends. But he did try to teach Rozalia everything he learned about swordsmanship. When he was small, she was his dearest friend. Now they barely even knew each other. He sighed again. Life certainly has a way of complicating everything, he thought. Now his childhood best friend… his once sweetheart… was getting married. And he… he still held on to the memory of a woman long dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri, Wolfram, and Greta walked towards the garden, basket full of food and picnic blanket in tow. Yuri continued to badger Wolfram for information about Conrart and Rozalia. Wolfram had yelled at him for being nosy and then confessed that he didn't know very much about the situation. Wolfram said he only knew what little information people were willing to tell him and that wasn't much.

On their way to the garden, they saw Gunter hobbling toward them, clutching his stomach and moaning. He had obviously had a run in with Anissina. Poor guy, Yuri thought.

"Gunter, are you okay?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, your highness," he said and added, "I just need to get as far away from that infernal lab as possible." He then gave Wolfram a concerned look. "Has Conrart spoken to Lady Rozalia?"

"Yes, we left them to have a private chat," Wolfram answered. "Why?"

"Lady Rozalia is with Anissina now," Gunter said and then looked away thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Gunter?" Yuri asked.

"Oh! Does his highness know about Conrart and Lady Rozalia?" Gunter asked.

"I only know that they were childhood friends and that Conrart was going to propose or something like that," Yuri said. "Do you know more, Gunter?"

"Your highness, Lady Rozalia used to be a resident of Covenant Castle," Gunter answered.

"Resident?" Yuri repeated. "You mean she used to live here?"

* * *

"Married, huh?" Anissina said, lowering her tea cup. "For someone who has been holding on for so long, you're giving up pretty easily."

"I'm tired of waiting, Anissina," Rozalia confessed.

Rozalia and Anissina sat atop one of the castle's balconies, looking out over the majesty of the Great Demon Kingdom. Rozalia found Anissina performing some ghastly experiment, using Gunter as her guinea pig. Rozalia had unwittingly saved Gunter from his demise and he hailed praises upon her before leaving lest Anissina thought up of some other way to physically scar him. Anissina was intrigued by Rozalia's news. She thought that her friend would have been happy spending her entire life waiting for Conrart to come around. It seems that even one of the most patient creatures in the whole Demon Kingdom can't be asked to wait a lifetime.

"It's sad to think how much your relationship with him had fallen apart," Anissina sighed. "Remember when we were children?"

"How could I forget?" Rozalia smiled sadly.

"Are you sure about his, Rozalia?" Anissina asked. "Are you sure you couldn't wait for a bit longer?"

"Wait for another few decades and still come away with nothing?" Rozalia asked, shaking her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore. Besides, it's utterly hopeless. Ever since he… ever since… he…"

"Alright, that's enough," Anissina advised as Rozalia blew out a sigh. "A woman who claims to have moved on shouldn't be moved to tears anymore, right?"

"Ever the logician," Rozalia chuckled. "You know very well that emotions aren't logical."

"Ah, well, I still think you should have taken my advice years ago," Anissina said with a sip of her tea. "You should have taken Conrart by the collar and demanded marriage."

"I couldn't do that."

Anissina sighed. "You're far too nice, Rozalia, dear," Anissina told her.

A sly smile formed on Rozalia's lips. "And what about you, Anissina?"

"What about me?"

"When are you going to take Gwendal by the collar and demand marriage?" she asked deviously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anissina huffed.

"Or perhaps you've replaced dear Gwendal," Rozalia teased. "He used to be your only guinea pig. Now it's Gunter's screams that fill your laboratory."

"So?"

"So does Gwendal know he has a rival?" Rozalia giggled.

"Shut it, Rozalia!" Anissina exclaimed. "I do not like Gwendal like that!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Rozalia joked.

"Shut up!" Anissina yelled and watched as Rozalia laughed. "Be honest. Are you going to be happy with Holter?"

Rozalia sighed again. "I know I'll be content," she said. "I'm not asking for anything more than that."

"I honestly thought I 'd see you back here at Covenant Castle permanently one of these years," Anissina said and sipped her tea thoughtfully.

Rozalia said nothing but looked up into the sky.

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_"Come on! Come on! Come on!!"_

_"Where are you taking me? Rozalia!"_

_Little Rozalia had Conrart's left wrist in both her hands and dragged him through the halls of Laurent Castle. The two children had known each other for a year and a half and have played together every day since their meeting. That day, Conrart's mother, visited the von Laurent family. She heard that Lord von Laurent had gotten remarried and she just absolutely had to stop by, give her congratulations and meet the new Lady von Laurent. Conrart practically begged her to come along so he could play with Rozalia._

_Rozalia pushed open a set of wide and elegant looking double doors and dragged Conrart inside. It was a large rectangular room but Rozalia didn't pay attention to anything in it. She dragged him to a large painting hanging on the wall. It was a painting of a beautiful blonde woman with deep ice blue eyes. She was wearing a bluish white gown and was sitting on a white stallion, flower petals falling around her. She looked down on Conrart and Rozalia kindly. Conrart stared open mouthedly at the really fancy painting._

_"Wow," he said, "that's a really pretty painting."_

_"She's my mother," Rozalia said proudly._

_"I thought the woman with your father was your mother," Conrart asked, confused._

_"Father said she's my new mother," Rozalia answered. "But she's not my real mother. She's my real mother."_

_"Oh."_

_"She died when I was born," the little girl said, sadness creeping into her voice. "I never got to know what she was like. My brother said she was really nice and smiles a lot."_

_"She's really pretty," Conrart commented._

_"Whenever I feel sad, I come in here and look at her painting," Rozalia said and then began to cry. "I never even met her. I never hugged her. But I miss her so much. I didn't want a new mother. I want my real mother."_

_Conrart watched her cry, sad because she was sad. Then he reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry any more, Rozalia," he said. "Do you know what I think? I think your mother wouldn't like to see you crying. I think that you should try to be really happy for your mother."_

_Then he just hugged her and let her cry._

* * *

Ever since that day, whenever Rozalia felt sad or whenever she missed her mother, it was always Conrart she turned to. He was always really nice and let her cry and then cheered her up and made her laugh. Rozalia didn't know that someday, he was the one who would make her cry.

"Anissina!!"

Greta came running into the balcony and skidded to a halt by Anissina's side. "Hi, Greta," Anissina greeted.

"Anissina, will you play with me?" Greta asked. "Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrart went off into town."

"Sorry, I have something I need to finish in my lab," Anissina said and Greta sighed sadly.

Rozalia watched the little princess's sad face. "I'll play with you, princess," she said to her.

"Really?" Greta's eyes lit up.

"Sure, if you want," Rozalia said, putting her tea cup on the table and standing up.

"Yay!" Greta said and seized Rozalia's hands and pulled her away from the balcony. "We can play with my dolls. I have a lot of dolls."

"Alright, alright," Rozalia laughed, "but could we slow down?"

* * *

After an hour of traipsing around town, Wolfram started to get bored and complained and nagged at Yuri and Conrart to return to the castle. To give their poor ears a break, Yuri and Conrart agreed to walk back to the castle. Yuri glanced at Conrart. He seemed to be thinking deeply ever since he came back from his chat with Rozalia. Of course, Conrart never provided any explanation or said anything about what was bothering him. He never does. Yuri thought back to what Gunter had said.

_"Lady Rozalia and Conrart were quite close years and years ago," Gunter had said. "They saw and spent time with each other almost every day. Lady Celi grew fond of Lady Rozalia and invited her to stay here at Covenant Castle. Then one day, years later, without an explanation, she left and went back to Laurent Castle. Everyone was certain that she and Conrart loved each other. Everyone thought that Conrart would propose. It was quite a shock when she suddenly left."_

Yuri wondered what really happened. If they really loved each other then shouldn't they have stayed together? If they really loved each other then shouldn't Conrart have proposed? Shouldn't they have gotten married? It really seemed like not one person knew the full story. Yuri was sure that Conrart knew. After all, he was directly involved but Yuri seriously doubted that he would tell him. Conrart seemed content on forgetting whatever it was that happened between them. But why? What happened?

"Something wrong?" Conrart asked.

"No, no," Yuri stammered. "Why would you say that? Nothing's wrong."

I should be asking you that, Yuri thought to himself.

"You're wondering about Lady Rozalia, aren't you?" Conrart asked knowingly.

Yuri gulped and Wolfram looked over. "That obvious?" Yuri asked.

"Everyone's been curious for decades," Conrart said. "You'll hear things about it, I'm sure. But whatever you hear, no matter what anyone tells you, I guarantee you that what happened between Rozalia and me was entirely my fault."

"Your fault?" Yuri repeated and exchanged looks with Wolfram.

"Was she alright?" Wolfram asked. "She didn't almost… you know… die… did she?"

"No, no," Conrart chuckled, "nothing like that. But I did hurt her."

"Conrad…"

"Please don't ask me what happened," he said, trying to smile. "I'd rather keep it in the past."

They arrived at the castle and ran into Gwendal and Lord Rasmus.

"It seems that everything turned out for the best," Rasmus said. "My sister and I must take our leave."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Yuri asked politely. "We'd love for you to stay."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Rasmus declined. "I'm expecting a very important guest at Laurent Castle tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's cool," Yuri said.

"And where is Lady Rozalia?" Gwendal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's with Anissina," Wolfram announced.

"I'll go and fetch her," Conrart offered and walk away.

They watched him walk away and Yuri sighed. "Why does everything about that guy have to be so complicated?" he asked.

"Are you referring to his relationship with my sister, your highness?" Rasmus asked.

"You know what happened?" Wolfram asked.

"I only know a little," Rasmus confessed. "Rozalia doesn't talk about it. She very much loved him a long time ago and I believe she still does."

"Conrad didn't love her back?" Yuri asked.

"I believe he did," Gwendal interjected, "but the reason as to why she left him remains their secret."

"Did they have a fight then?" Wolfram prodded.

"We don't know," Gwendal answered.

"If she loved him, then why'd she leave him?" Yuri asked himself.

Moments later, Conrart walked into view with Rozalia and Greta. Rozalia and Greta were having an animated conversation about the pretend game they just finished. Greta was skipping happily and Rozalia was smiling fondly at her. She almost looked motherly.

Upon seeing her, Rasmus again bowed to Yuri. "It has been a pleasure, your Majesty," he said. "Rozalia and I must now take leave of you."

"Lady Rozalia's leaving?" Greta frowned.

"I'm afraid I have to," Rozalia said to Greta sweetly.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" the little girl asked.

"That's a great idea!" Yuri announced, making everyone turn to him. "Why don't you stay a little while longer with us here at Covenant Castle, Lady Rozalia? Greta really seems to like you."

"I couldn't possibly, your highness," Rozalia attempted to decline. "I would hate to be a bother."

"Nonsense!" Yuri proclaimed. "We'd love for you to stay."

"Yeah, please stay," Greta pleaded. "I like playing with you."

"I won't take no for an answer," Yuri said.

Rozalia smiled, conceding. "Well, I suppose if his Majesty wills it," she said, "then I suppose I must stay."

"Great!"

"I shall send for some of your clothes then, Rozalia," Rasmus said, a slight knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, Brother."

Rasmus bowed before again Yuri and walked away. Greta grabbed Rozalia's hand.

"Come on!" she said, pulling Rozalia away. "Let's go play some more!"

Yuri watched Rozalia and Greta, a smirk on his lips. He would crack the mystery of Conrart and Rozalia. He guaranteed it.

Conrart watched her laugh and play with Greta. He watched her smile and laugh. How did everything go so wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozalia combed through her hair slowly and methodically, letting her mind wander. She never thought she would be sleeping in this room again. She never thought she'd be in this castle again. So many things have happened over the years. So many things were yet still to happen. She lay her brush down and drew her fingers over the simple ruby necklace around her neck. It had been a long, long time.

_Years and years ago:_

_"Conrart, where on earth are you taking me?"_

_"Just a little farther."_

_It was Rozalia's fourteenth birthday and when she visited Conrart in Covenant Castle, he insisted that she come to the garden with him straight away. She had no idea why and let herself get pulled along only because she was curious about his excitement. Conrart stopped at a large tree and looked up at it proudly. Rozalia stared at the tree dubiously._

_"It's a tree," she said with a shrug._

_"Yes, I hid your present in it," Conrart said, walking to the tree and beginning to climb up it._

_"You hid my present in a tree?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"It'll be more dramatic when I give it to you," he said, scaling the tree._

_"You'll forgive me when I say that you're absolutely insane," Rozalia said. "What could you have possibly hidden up there?"_

_Conrart laughed. "You'll see," he said disappearing into the tree's branches and leaves._

_There were slight rustling sounds as he disappeared from view. Rozalia waited curiously as she listened to Conrart move in the tree, rustling and shaking its leaves and branches. What on earth? she wondered._

_"Watch out, Rozalia, I'm dropping something," he said to her from inside the tree._

_Then a blue hilted sword in a blue and gold sheath hurtled to the ground and lay at Rozalia's feet. She stared at it uncertainly. It was a pretty sword. It looked heavy._

_"Happy Birthday!" Conrart greeted, plopping down to the ground._

_Rozalia stared at him almost disbelievingly. "This is my present?" she asked. "This sword?"_

_"You don't like it?"_

_"No, no, it's not that," Rozalia attempted to chuckle. "It's just that I didn't expect to get a sword."_

_"Oh. Maybe you'll like this one better then," Conrart said, pulling a long box out of his pocket and handing it to her._

_She took it and looked at it doubtfully. Conrart egged her to open it. She tore away the wrapping and looked at the velvet case for a moment. She opened it and inside laid a pristine ruby necklace set in a white gold chain. It was very simple and beautiful. Rozalia stared at it incredibly._

_"Wow, Conrart…"_

_"Do you like it?" he asked, watching her face happily._

_"I love it," she said and reached out to hug him. "Thank you."_

_"Well, let's put it on," he said, plucking the necklace from the box._

_He draped it around her neck and clasped it. The two teenagers smiled at each other. Lady Celi, unknown to the two, watched them from a window, a small smile on her face._

* * *

With a sigh, Rozalia took the necklace, unclasped it, and dropped it into her jewelry box. It had been the first time she had taken it off since Conrart had given it to her. She felt sadness watching it lay in the box with all her other baubles. She couldn't wear it anymore. Seeing it made her upset. How did everything go so wrong?

A knock on the door, snapped her out of her reverie. She closed the lid on the jewelry box and turned to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Conrart."

Rozalia paused uncertainly for a minute then said, "Come in."

The door was pushed open and Rozalia stood up as Conrart entered the room. He stayed by the door and she didn't move from where she stood. Decades of separation and grief stood between them.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright," she responded. "Thank you."

Silence.

Since when was talking and having a conversation difficult? They used to chat all the time about nothing and everything. People would have to yell at them to be quiet. Now, no words came out. The separation made everything difficult.

"Rozalia," Conrart began, "I… I never meant to hurt you. You must know that."

She stared at her feet. "I know."

"I hope you aren't getting married so suddenly because of me."

"You made your choice a long time ago, Conrart," Rozalia responded, "and I allowed you to make that choice no matter how I felt. This is my choice. You must allow me to make it."

"I never wanted you to wait for me."

"I suppose I'm just as stubborn as you are."

"You can't really love Holter, Rozalia," Conrart said, giving her a questioning look. "Can you?"

Rozalia stared at him for a long while. Finally, she sighed and looked away. "You'll forgive me if I decline to answer."

Conrart was shocked by her choice to keep something from him. They'd always shared everything. "You used to tell me everything," he commented.

"That was a long time ago," she answered. "All things considered, we barely know each other."

Conrart closed his eyes. "Don't say that," he said softly. "You're my best friend. You can't mean that."

"But I do," she replied. "It's the truth."

"Rozalia…"

"Don't worry about me, Conrart," Rozalia smiled. "I'll be just fine. Shall we move on from the past?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable being a stranger to you."

She turned her back on him and walked to the window. "After everything that's happened, you can't ask more of me than what I'm willing to give," she told him, causing him to stare, dumbfounded. "This is the choice I've made. I'll stand by it."

Conrart stared at the back of her head, willing her to turn around. She held herself rigid. She wasn't going to yield to him the way she had done before. He began to think that perhaps he had truly lost her. "Forgive me," he said sadly. "I fear I've trespassed on your time for too long. I bid you goodnight," Conrart turned toward the door, "Lady Rozalia."

* * *

Yuri watched Conrart and Rozalia ignore each other, puzzled. Since breakfast started, the two hadn't said a word to each other, they hadn't looked at each other, they hadn't acknowledged each other's existence. It was as if they were strangers and have never met each other ever in their entire lives. Everyone noticed their coldness to each other and everyone snuck furtive glances at them, longing to know what happened but knowing they would never be told.

Greta was the only one who didn't notice as she was busy telling Rozalia what they would do that day. When Conrart stood up, everyone but Rozalia stared.

"Where are you going, Conrart?" Yuri asked.

"Patrol," Conrart smiled. "I'll be back later."

They all watched Conrart walk out of the room, their eyes dogging him. As soon as the door shut behind him, all their eyes turned to Rozalia who was absently picking at her breakfast. When she looked up, they all turned back to their own food. Yuri could almost see the word "Awkward" floating above all their heads. Rozalia looked at each of them curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no," Gunter laughed.

"Nothing's wrong," Wolfram said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Why would you think that?" Yuri added.

Rozalia stared as they all laughed uncomfortably together. Awkward…

"I'm done!" Greta announced and then turned to her new playmate. "Are you ready to play, Lady Rozalia?"

"Sure," she smiled and left the room with Greta.

They all watched as she walked out of the room. Rozalia watched them watch her, curious and slightly uncomfortable. Yuri sighed as the door closed.

"Well, that was awkward," he said.

"They're acting as if they're strangers," Wolfram observed.

"I wonder what could have happened," Gunter mused.

"Gossip," Gwendal muttered. "Haven't any of you got anything better to do?"

"Don't act as if you're not curious, Gwendal," Yuri said as Gwendal's frown deepened.

"We're all curious," Wolfram added.

"Gah!" Yuri exclaimed. "Doesn't anyone know what all happened?!"

"I do."

All of them turned suddenly to Anissina who had been eating her food calmly.

"You know everything, Anissina?" Gwendal asked doubtfully.

"Well, of course," she answered. "Rozalia's a good friend of mine, after all."

"TELL US!!" everyone yelled.

"You can't expect me to betray her trust for free, do you?" Anissina asked deviously.

"What are your demands?" Gunter asked as if striking a treaty.

"Guinea pigs," Anissina said simply. "I demand that you and Gwendal be my willing guinea pigs for the rest of the day."

Gunter and Gwendal gulped and a look of absolute terror washed over their face. "You're diabolical," Gwendal announced.

"Those are my terms, gentlemen," Anissina said with a nod. "Take it or leave it."

"Come on, Gunter," Yuri prodded. "It's just for one day. What do you say? Then we can solve the Conrart-Rozalia case for good! Come on, do it for your country! Do it for the good of demon kind!"

"You're such a Neanderthal," Wolfram muttered as Yuri glared at him.

"If his Majesty wills it," Gunter gulped, "then I agree to your terms."

"Fantastic!" Anissina grinned. "What about you, Gwendal?"

Gwendal's brow twitched angrily. "Unlike everyone here, I am not consumed with curiosity about other people's private affairs," he said, irritated.

"Come on, Gwendal," Yuri said. "Be a team player."

"I refuse to be your pawn."

"If you do, none of us will bother you in your office for the rest of the week," Wolfram said in a very businesslike manner.

Gwendal glanced over. Yuri nodded in agreement. Having the peace of his office not invaded for the rest of the week appealed to him more than he should have allowed. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine. I'll play along."

"Wonderful," Anissina laughed. "I'll hold you both to it!"

"So what do you know, Anissina?" Yuri asked.

"Everything that's happened has been because of Julia."

* * *

Conrart rode back to the castle and saw Rozalia with Greta. They were making flower crowns among the many flowers in the castle garden. His heart twisted sadly. She used to be all he could think about. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. She was everything to him. And just like that, he had thrown everything away. Now all she wanted was to move on from the past. He couldn't blame her. After all the pain he caused her. But he longed for her and he couldn't explain it. He had turned his back on her so many times and now that she's accepted it, he can't bring himself to let it go. He can't bring himself to be a stranger to the woman that has been with him for ages.

_"You can't ask more of me than what I'm willing to give."_

Her words had hurt him. He didn't want to lose her. But he also knew that he couldn't give up the memory of Julia.

"Conrart!" he looked over and saw Greta running toward him, a flower necklace in her hands. "Look what I made!"

Conrart dismounted his horse and kneeled to Greta's eye level. Greta placed the flower necklace over his head and around his neck. "Isn't it pretty?" Greta asked.

"It's very pretty."

"Lady Rozalia showed me how to make it," Greta informed.

Conrart looked up and saw Rozalia walk over to them. "That's very nice of her," Conrart smiled.

"You should make some with us!" Greta laughed, already pulling Conrart and Rozalia back to the flower field.

"Princess, don't you think Lord Weller has important duties to take care of?" Rozalia asked gently.

"He can take a break for a little while, can't you, Conrart?" Greta asked, plopping down comfortably and gathering some flowers in her hands.

"For a while, yes," Conrart said, sitting down next to Greta and then looked up at Rozalia. "Well, Lady Rozalia, shall you teach me how to make a flower necklace."

"Of course," Rozalia said and sat down a safe distance from him.

"Oh, wait, we don't have enough string!" Greta observed, stood up and ran back toward the castle. "You two stay here; I'll go get more string."

Conrart and Rozalia watched her run off. Rozalia quietly strung flowers together, her body turned slightly away from Conrart. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want it to be like this.

"So," he began as she looked over at him, "will you teach me?"

"Sure, if you want."

Yuri watched them a distance away. He watched them string flowers together. They do look good together, he observed, his gears working. Then a sly smirk crept on his face. They loved each other. Two people who loved each other should be together, shouldn't they? He smirked wider. It seems that the great Conrart-Rozalia case wasn't over just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

__

"I'm sorry about what happened."

_Conrart stared at Rozalia. She sat in her bed, looking absently out the window. He could see sadness in her eyes. He hated himself for it. She had been kidnapped. She had fallen off a horse and her left leg broke. It was heavily bandaged. Conrart was supposed to meet her. He wasn't there. He didn't save her. He hated himself._

_"Gwendal came for me," she replied tonelessly, not once looking at him. "It's fine."_

_"It isn't fine," Conrart insisted. "They could have killed you."_

_"They only wanted money."_

_"I should have been there," Conrart said. "I could have lost you."_

_Rozalia didn't answer for the longest time. Her long silence made Conrart nervous. She had been getting more and more like this._

_"You were with Julia again, weren't you?" she asked emptily as Conrart stared in shock. "That's why you forgot you were supposed to meet me. And if you heard that it was Julia who was in danger, you'd leave me and go after her even though you know I'll get hurt." He watched a tear fall from her eye._

_"I won't!" Conrart argued. "I won't leave you for her."_

_"Liar."_

_"Rozalia…"_

_"I know you, Conrart," Rozalia said sadly. "You would absolutely leave. You love her."_

_"That's not true!" he protested. "You know I love you. Rozalia-__ʺ_

_"Are you still insisting on that?" she interrupted._

_Conrart stared at her. She still refused to look at him. "You're angry at me."_

_"I'm not angry," she argued. "I just want you to be honest."_

_"Rozalia, I-__ʺ_

_"Would you mind leaving?" Rozalia asked as Conrart stared at her, horrified. "I don't want to talk to you right now."_

Conrart jolted awake. He sighed and sat up. He looked at the bright daylight outside and put his face in his hands.

* * *

"Good morning."

Rozalia turned and found Gwendal walking toward her. She had walked to breakfast and found that nobody was there. She stood by the window and waited for them to arrive.

"Good morning, Gwendal," Rozalia smiled as he came to stand by her.

"Where is everyone?"

"It seems that they've overslept," she answered.

Gwendal snorted in response. They looked out the window together.

"Do you remember the day those bandits kidnapped me and it was you who saved me?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Afterwards you told me that I shouldn't wait for Conrart," Rozalia continued. "That it would be pointless to do so and it would only bring me pain. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Gwendal replied.

"I am sorry I never took your advice, Gwendal," Rozalia smiled sadly, watching a troupe of soldiers on their horses.

"That was a long time ago," Gwendal responded. "We both know that circumstances have changed. It might be more prudent to wait and not make hasty decisions."

"Are you suggesting the opposite of your previous advice?"

"One must be flexible," Gwendal answered.

Rozalia chuckled. "I certainly didn't expect that answer from you."

Gwendal snorted yet again. "Conrart loves you," he told her.

"I know he did," Rozalia answered.

"He still does."

Rozalia paused for a moment as she mulled it over. "I have trouble believing that."

"Just because he loved Julia doesn't mean he didn't love you, Rozalia," Gwendal pointed out.

"He loved her considerably more," Rozalia closed her eyes. "I will not stand being a consolation prize. Not after everything we've been through together."

"Conrart never thought of you as a consolation prize," Gwendal told her. "He loved Julia with the knowledge he couldn't have her. He felt his faults against you, knew the pain he caused you."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"He needed you then," Gwendal lectured, "and you left him because of your pride. Don't you think that if you had loved him unconditionally, you would have stayed no matter what?"

Rozalia was hurt by the accusation. She was hurt even more with the knowledge that Gwendal was right. She had left Conrart with his choices, left him to face it alone to save her face, her pride. She never admitted it but she felt angry, felt betrayed, and she left him. Though she said she would wait, she felt victimized and she resented it.

"You resented that he didn't choose you," Gwendal revealed. "Answer me this, did you really love him or was it only convenient for you to say that you did?"

"I did love him," Rozalia insisted and then sighed, "but not in the way I should have. You're right, Gwendal. This is my fault."

"You both have faults enough," Gwendal pointed out. "The time and the situation were against you." Gwendal glanced over at her. She looked morose and a tinge guilty. "He missed you. He wanted you back but because he couldn't manage to give up Julia altogether, he was sure you'd never have him."

"You must think I'm terrible," Rozalia whispered. "I let him shoulder the blame. I can't forgive myself for that. He'd be better off forgetting me."

"Is that what you want?" Gwendal asked. "I advised you not to wait, not to expect too much. I never suggested that you should leave him to face the burden of the situation alone."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Rozalia confessed. "I never should have come back here."

"Your brother brought you to me to try to make you see how utterly ridiculous your choice to suddenly marry was," Gwendal told him. "It's a coward's move. You must know that. Why are you taking the easy way out?"

"You think it's easy for me to marry someone I cannot possibly love?"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I want to bury the past, Gwendal," she confessed. "I don't want to think about it anymore. It's over. It's useless dredging up the past."

"If you insist on doing this," Gwendal said, "I find it's pointless to say anything else. You're every bit as frustratingly stubborn as Conrart."

"I suppose I am."

"Why do you both insist on hurting yourselves?" he asked. "Such foolishness is hardly believable."

"Good morning!!"

Gwendal and Rozalia turned and found Yuri walking into the room. He was followed by Wolfram and Greta. Greta immediately ran to Rozalia's side. Gwendal watched her, disappointed. He wouldn't say it, but he was infuriated by Conrart and Rozalia. Stubborn idiots, the both of them, he thought, don't know what's good for them. Why must they insist on being miserable?

* * *

Conrart sat staring out the window. The whole castle, it seemed, was busy that morning. Gunter had Yuri shut up, forcing him to study and would not tolerate any distractions. Wolfram was out on patrol. Anissina took Greta to town to buy dresses. Gwendal had locked his office door, successfully preventing anyone from entering. And Rozalia…

He looked over at her. She was concentrated in the book she was reading. They were in the library. Yuri slyly suggested and then insisted that, because everyone was busy, Conrart should keep her company. What else could he do? Everyone else was off doing something. Rozalia didn't look at him, hardly spoke at all. Conrart disliked this. He frowned and looked out the window again.

"It's a beautiful day," he commented.

"Yes."

He looked over at her. She still was absorbed in her book. "Shall we take a walk outside?" he asked.

Rozalia looked up at him, debating. She watched his sincerely smiling face. She couldn't remember how often he had baited her with that sunny smile of his. It was impossible to refuse that charming smile. Rozalia frowned. Why does he have to smile at her like that? She snapped her book shut.

"I think a walk would be nice," Rozalia smiled back.

A light breeze was blowing through the garden. It was a pleasant day, Rozalia admitted to herself. She and Conrart walked side by side. There was a distance between them. Despite that, both of them walked in good spirits.

"Do you remember when we were children?" Conrart suddenly asked. "We used to run around here every day."

Rozalia chuckled. "I remember tripping and then listening to you laugh at me," she agreed. "You called me a klutz for days."

"I remember you calling me a toad because I laughed," Conrart laughed. "I was so upset."

Rozalia laughed with him. Something caught her eye and she walked a distance away from Conrart. She walked up to a tree and stared at it, a nostalgic smile on her face. Conrart walked next her, staring at the tree himself.

"We had some good memories under this tree," Conrart said, reaching out and touching the bark with his hand.

"I never thought it'd still be here," Rozalia said.

"Oh, I think this old tree will always be here," Conrart smiled at her.

Then a playful smile crept on Rozalia's face. "Let's climb up it," she suggested, "for old time's sake."

"But you're wearing a dress."

"That's never stopped me before," she grinned slyly and began scaling the tree.

Conrart watched her curiously as she climbed deftly up the tree. She used to complain tirelessly when they were younger and Conrart insisted on climbing up the tree. She nagged endlessly that she was wearing a dress and that she had already torn some, yielding to his ridiculous tree climbing excursions. Now this grown woman, this respected and well liked lady was climbing up the tree in her full gown, her face alight with mischief. Conrart hasn't seen that expression on her face in a long, long while.

Rozalia looked back down at him. "Are you coming or what?" she questioned.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you're scared, Captain," Rozalia laughed and continued up the tree without him. "Come on. Who knows when we'd get to do this again?"

Conrart chuckled at the childishness of it all. "Alright, but this was your idea," he said, beginning to scale the tree himself. "Don't complain when you tear your dress."

"Are you insulting my tree climbing prowess, good sir?" Rozalia joked.

"I would never presume to insult your prowess, madam," Conrart responded lightly. "I am merely protecting myself from your anger."

"How dare you suggest that I get angry?" she laughed. "A lady never allows herself to be angry."

"Oh, of course," Conrart agreed. "You must forgive my oversight."

"I will only if you admit something," Rozalia announced, sitting and arranging herself on a strong branch.

"What is it?" Conrart asked, taking a seat beside her on the branch.

"You have to officially declare that I'm better at climbing trees than you are," she grinned.

Conrart laughed. "Alright, I concede to your superior skills," he said.

"I forgot how beautiful the view is from up here," Rozalia sighed, looking out to the town with a content smile.

"Is it worth ripping those dresses for?"

Rozalia chuckled. "I think so sometimes."

"You know, I can't count how many times we've sat up here," Conrart sighed.

"You used to get me in so much trouble when we missed dinner because we're up here."

"You know those sunsets from up here were to die for," Conrart chuckled.

"I don't know how you tricked me into half the things we did," Rozalia chuckled.

"Trick?" Conrart asked with feign shock. "I should be insulted."

Rozalia laughed with him. "We used to have so much fun when we were younger," she said. "Things were so easy, uncomplicated."

"I think we had a share in making it complicated," Conrart grinned.

"That's true," Rozalia sighed. "I wish some things could have stayed simple, easy."

"Me, too."

Rozalia looked over at him. He offered her a smile. She was about to say something when she was swiftly interrupted.

"Captain?"

Conrart looked down. It was one of the soldiers under his charge. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you attending training, sir?"

Conrart gave Rozalia an apologetic smile. "Duty calls," he said.

"Of course," Rozalia said and watched him descend the tree.

Conrart jumped down to the ground and looked back up at her. "This was fun," he said. "We should do it again sometime."

Rozalia watched him walk away. This was fun, she admitted. And she would like nothing better than to do it again. But she was afraid that might no longer be possible.

Yuri looked out the window, a grin on his face. He watched Rozalia watch Conrart walk away. He'd been watching, of course. When he convinced everyone to let Conrart and Rozalia be on their own for a while that morning, he didn't expect very much result to come out of it. But, as anyone with eyes could see, the two certainly still loved each other. And they were making it all too easy.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is fun!" Greta giggled.

Greta and Rozalia were in the kitchens, making cookies. Greta was having fun spreading vanilla frosting over the cookies, licking her fingers all the while. Then she giggled as she made cute animal faces with sprinkles.

"Those faces are really cute," Rozalia chuckled, mixing the rest of the batter.

"I hope everyone will like it," Greta said with a smile.

"I bet they will," Rozalia agreed. "That's why we have to make them extra special."

"Yup!" Greta grinned and then glanced up at Rozalia. "Are you enjoying it here, Lady Rozalia?"

"Yes, you all have been very kind," Rozalia smiled.

"You aren't lonely at all?"

"Why, no," Rozalia answered, looking down at her. "What made you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I was wondering the same about Conrart," Rozalia sighed as she spread frosting.

"Conrart?" Rozalia asked, stopping her mixing. "Is there something wrong with Conrart?"

"Well, no, not really," Greta answered. "It's just that everyone has someone. I have Yuri and Wolfram. Gunter has Gisela. Gwendal has Anissina whether they like it or not. But Conrart doesn't have anyone. I asked because I didn't know if you had anyone either."

Rozalia paused. This little girl thought that Conrart was lonely. Rozalia wondered if he was really lonely as Greta had assumed. "Conrart is very lucky," Rozalia said as Greta turned to her, "to have a sweet girl like you to worry for him."

"I suppose," Greta smiled. "But what about you?"

"I'll be alright, Princess," Rozalia said quietly. "I… I'm going to get married, you know."

"Oh!" Greta smiled with wonder. "That's exciting! I hope you'll be happy."

"Thank you," Rozalia said, attempting to give her a convincing smile.

"You know, I think Conrart should get married, too," Greta sighed. "That way he won't be lonely."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Rozalia giggled.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could marry Conrart," Greta said and Rozalia's eyes widened in shock. "But I guess because you're marrying someone else, you can't do that. These cookies are going to be super yummy!"

Rozalia smiled and went back to mixing her batter. Yes, the cookies will be super yummy.

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_"Oh, dear me!" Lady Cel giggled, got up, and hurried to the door. "I seem to have forgotten the cookies. Please do excuse me."_

_The door closed and yet not a word was spoken. Julia sipped her tea silently and looked at the woman in front of her. Rozalia didn't say a word. She sipped her tea and looked out the window._

_"Do you insist on ignoring me, Rozalia?" Julia asked._

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"You're angry at me," Julia sighed._

_"I'm not angry at you, Julia," Rozalia told her tonelessly. "How could I be angry at you?"_

_"I suppose you're being sarcastic," Julia said sadly._

_"Julia, please."_

_"We must talk about this," Julia insisted._

_"We have nothing to talk about," Rozalia insisted._

_Julia paused and put her tea cup on the table. "I believe you misunderstand my relationship with Conrart," she said._

_Rozalia sighed. It seems that Julia was determined to have this conversation. "There are things you don't know, Julia," she told her._

_"Perhaps," Julia conceded, "but I do know that it's me that's putting a strain on your relationship with him. I never wanted that."_

_"It's there nonetheless," Rozalia swiftly answered._

_"You doubt his feelings for you."_

_"No," Rozalia argued. "His feelings about me have been assured a long time ago. But you know as well as I do that old fancies get replaced by newer, more fascinating ones. I feel that I'm being… replaced."_

_"You can't mean that," Julia insisted. "There's no way Conrart could do something like that."_

_Rozalia put her tea cup on the table and walked to the window. "You can't possibly understand," Rozalia began. "You're beyond beautiful, intelligent, kind, and loved by everyone who meets you. It's not surprising for me or for the women around you to feel so inferior."_

_"You really don't feel that way, do you?" Julia said worriedly. "Conrart would never do that to you. I know it. He isn't like that."_

_Rozalia clenched her fists and shut her eyes. "Please don't presume to know everything about Conrart after knowing him for mere months," Rozalia said, trying to reign in her anger._

_Julia watched her shake with anger. "I am greatly saddened by this," Julia sighed. "You have nothing to fear from me, Rozalia. Adelbert is my fiancé, my only love."_

_"I never said he wasn't."_

_Julia smiled. "Conrart talks so fondly of you all the time. I feel like I already know quite a lot about you. I wish we could be friends," Julia chuckled. "It's true that I do not know Conrart half as well as you do but believe me, I only wish for your happiness together. In retrospect, I believe that you should put more trust and faith in the man you love."_

* * *

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Rozalia and Greta turned towards the doorway. They found Yuri walking toward them, Conrart following him.

"Hi, Yuri. Hi, Conrart!!" Greta laughed, pulling both of them into the kitchen. "Are you done with your studies?"

"For now," Yuri snickered. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're baking cookies!" Greta said. "Do you want to help?"

"We'd love to help," Conrart said, immediately taking up a spatula.

"Right, so why don't you stand over here next to Lady Rozalia and help her mix the batter and Greta and I will take these cookies and give some to everyone," Yuri said, pushing Conrart towards Rozalia.

"Well, I-ʺ

"Come on, Greta!!" Yuri said, interrupting Conrart, taking Greta's hand and a plate of the frosted cookies, and running out of the kitchen.

"How odd," Rozalia commented.

"Yes," Conrart agreed, took up a bowl of unmixed batter, and began to mix. "Shall we begin?"

Rozalia watched him and shook her head with a chuckle. "You're movements are sloppy," Rozalia lectured.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You move like a complete soldier," Rozalia continued. "Choppy and sharp movements. You can't mix like that. You have to be gentle but firm, quick but careful."

"I'm being careful," Conrart said and frowned as some of the batter spilled over.

Conrart looked over and watched Rozalia raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh, yes, very careful," she said. "Will you allow yourself to be taught now?"

"I suppose so."

"Move your hands in a smooth circular motion," Rozalia instructed and frowned at what he was doing. "That's too jerky! Conrart!"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Here," she said and folded her hand over his, guiding him, "like this."

Conrart watched her hand enveloped around his. He hadn't felt her hand touching his in a long, long time. Conrart could feel his heart beat a slight faster and he tried as best as he could not to blush.

"Oh, I… I see…"

"There," Rozalia chuckled. "Now isn't that better?"

Conrart and Rozalia turned their heads toward each other at the exact same time and found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Rozalia's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't been this close to him in an exceedingly long time. She had forgotten how remarkably bright his brown eyes were. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. Rozalia felt giddy butterflies in her stomach. My goodness, she thought, I've never felt anything like this in such a long time.

Conrart never saw Rozalia's eyes so brilliant. They hadn't changed. He felt the same unexplainable nervousness that he felt about her. He felt his cheeks grow warmer and he felt his stomach grow in knots. Conrart felt an urge to touch her smooth face. He felt himself lean closer to her without thinking. Conrart saw Rozalia's eyes flutter to his lips and his stomach only tightened further in anticipation.

They got closer and closer…

"Lady Rozalia!"

Conrart and Rozalia sprang apart, blushing furiously. "Y-Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Lady Rozalia, you have a visitor," the guard said.

"W-Who is it?" Rozalia asked, careful not to lay her eyes on Conrart.

"It's your fiancé, Lord Conradi, my lady."

Conrart's gaze snapped up, shock lighting up his face. He looked over at Rozalia. She was staring at the guard, horrified.

"Shall we turn him away, my lady?"

Conrart watched her and he couldn't be certain but he swore he could see a shadow of loneliness come over Rozalia.

"No, of course not," Rozalia said, slowly removing her apron. "I'll see him."

* * *

"Your Majesty, it's such a spectacular honor to meet you," Holter von Conradi bowed.

"No, no, you don't have to bow," Yuri chuckled uncomfortably.

"Lord Holter Conradi is Lady Rozalia's fiancé," Gwendal said tightly.

"F-F-Fiancé?" Yuri stammered.

"I hope his highness will honor us with his presence at our wedding," Holter said charmingly.

"Uh… yeah… sure."

Yuri laughed uncomfortably. Lady Rozalia had a fiancé? Now he felt like an idiot. He was trying to set Conrart up with a woman who was already engaged. How embarrassing. Yuri watched Holter talk to Gwendal. He sure seems like he stepped out of a storybook fairytale, Yuri thought. Blonde hair tumbling over his forehead, charming blue grey eyes, and a strong stately figure. He was like a prince!

This was the man that Lady Rozalia loved? Yuri watched Holter's easy face and obvious charm. He seemed nice enough, very friendly. But he had heard so much about how Conrart and Rozalia loved each other. Is it possible that Rozalia doesn't love Conrart anymore and is now in love with this man? But Yuri has seen so much chemistry and affection between Conrart and Rozalia. He was convinced that they still loved each other. So why was she marrying another man? He was so confused.

The door opened and Rozalia stepped in. She heard Conrart follow her in. She saw Holter turn to her and watched his face come alive. Conrart moved farther into the room, his eyes on Holter the entire time.

"Holter, this is a surprise," Rozalia said, hoping she sounded chipper.

"It seems I can't bear to be away from you for too long," Holter smiled, walking over to her and taking her hand, placing a kiss on it. "I rode over to Laurent Castle to see you and your brother told me you were here." Holter snuck a glance at Conrart who he noticed had his eyes trained on him since he entered. Holter frowned slightly. "I was surprised."

Rozalia noticed the cold glances the two men were giving each other. "His Majesty asked me to stay," she informed Holter.

"Yeah, my daughter took a liking to Lady Rozalia," Yuri chuckled.

"Lady Rozalia is really fun," Greta smiled. "We made cookies!"

"Speaking of which," Rozalia said, "Princess Greta, will you help me with last batch?"

"Yeah!" Greta said, leapt off her seat and bounded over to Rozalia.

"Yuri, why don't you help Greta and Lady Rozalia with the cookies?" Conrart suggested to Yuri with a smile.

"Come on, Yuri," Greta beckoned. "Frosting cookies is fun."

"Alright," Yuri said and followed Greta out of the room.

Rozalia hesitated and watched Conrart and Holter eye each other coldly. She didn't have a very good feeling about this. "Conrart, Holter, please..."

"It's alright, Rozalia," Gwendal said, watching the two men critically. "I'll prevent them from causing trouble."

Rozalia watched Conrart and Holter worriedly for one more second. "Thank you, Gwendal," she said and closed the door.

They were silent for a while. Conrart was rigid. Holter watched him distastefully. Gwendal stood by the window, his arms folded.

"Now gentlemen," Gwendal said strictly, "you mustn't make trouble here."

"I have no wish to fight," Conrart answered.

Holter snorted in reply. "It's been a long time, Lord Weller," he said.

"Not long enough, I'm afraid," Conrart answered. "We here at Covenant Castle were surprised to hear about your recent engagement to Rozalia."

"Just because you couldn't appreciate her doesn't mean that others couldn't as well," Holter answered coldly.

Conrart frowned at him. "If I hear that you took advantage of her broken heart to procure her hand in marriage, I-ʺ

"If it wasn't for you, Rozalia wouldn't have a broken heart in the first place," Holter said spitefully. "Selfish. To have loved two women. The arrogance! I don't know what Rozalia sees in you."

"I don't understand why you're still angry at me, Holter," Conrart declared. "It seems you've won. You're the man she's marrying, after all. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Holter sighed angrily. "She didn't love me then and she doesn't love me now," he said. "I don't know if she ever will. And why? Because of her undying love and devotion to you. You don't deserve her."

"No, I don't," Conrart agreed. "I agree with everything you say. But I swear to you, if I find out that you're taking advantage of Rozalia's pain and loneliness for your own selfish gain, I won't hesitate to draw my sword."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Conrart," Gwendal said warningly.

"Rozalia doesn't want us to make trouble," Conrart answered, "and I will respect that wish."

"Rozalia and I will be getting married, Lord Weller," Holter said, narrowing his eyes at Conrart. "If you so much as consider-ʺ

"If you can make Rozalia happy, I have no intention of coming between you," Conrart said, turning his back. "But if I ever hear of Rozalia being unhappy, I will take her away from you. I guarantee you that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Conrad?"

"Yes?"

Yuri sighed. Playing catch with Conrart wasn't all that fun. His mind seemed to be somewhere else and Yuri couldn't be too sure but he thinks it's somewhere inside the castle where the love of his life is talking to her fiancé.

"Do you think that… do you believe that… two people who love each other… should be together?" Yuri asked.

Conrart couldn't hide the shock on his face. Because of his astonishment, he completely missed the baseball that sailed past his head. "Well, yes, in theory," Conrart confessed.

"Then why, sometimes, doesn't it happen that way?"

"Because… sometimes life and circumstances get in the way," Conrart replied, picking up the baseball that landed a few feet away.

"Shouldn't they try everything they could to stay together then?" Yuri asked, catching the ball Conrart lobbed.

"I suppose," Conrart agreed and then looked at Yuri with a knowing smile. "Are you trying to make a point, your Majesty?"

"What?" Yuri laughed nervously. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I-ʺ

"YOUR MAJESTY!!"

Out of nowhere, Gunter appeared and tackled Yuri from the side. Yuri wailed as Gunter lifted Yuri off the ground and spun him around.

"Your majesty, you must come back and finish the rest of your studies this instant," Gunter insisted.

"Gunter, I can't breathe," Yuri choked.

"It seems our game is over, your Majesty," Conrart and smiled as Greta ran into view and took Yuri's glove handed to her by Gunter.

Conrart and Greta chuckled as Gunter dragged Yuri away, wailing and moaning his allegiance to him while Yuri choked and protested. Greta asked Conrart if he would like to play and Conrart agreed. The baseball sailed back and forth and the courtyard was filled with Greta's laughter.

"Hey, Conrart?" Greta asked. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"But you have to promise to absolutely tell the truth," Greta said. "No lying or trying to change the topic, promise?"

Conrart chuckled. "Yes, alright."

"You love Lady Rozalia, don't you?"

The baseball once again sailed past Conrart's head and landed a few feet away. The shock on his face made Greta frown.

"Greta…"

"Conrart, you promised!" Greta exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose…," Conrart sighed, "that I… did."

"You still do, don't you?" Conrart stared at the little girl. "If you do, you should tell her. You never know what will happen in the future. You should tell her now before it's too late."

"Greta, I-ʺ

"I'm going to see if there are more cookies," Greta hurled off her glove and pushed it into Conrart's hand before running off.

Conrart stared after her. So many things have happened between them. He looked up at the sky. He only wished it was that easy.

"Could I stop you before you go into your flashback?"

Conrart looked around and found Murata grinning at him.

* * *

Rozalia sat rigidly in her seat, a tea cup in her hand. She listened to Holter speak, only half listening. Her thoughts were somewhere else, with the man outside the castle. She knew why the two men disliked each other and she was sad to say that it was she who was the cause of it all. This was the last thing she wanted.

"Are you alright, dear?" Holter asked.

"Why did you come all the way here, Holter?" Rozalia asked.

Holter chuckled. "My, you are in a state, aren't you?" he asked. "Tell me; is it so wrong to visit my fiancée?"

"The only reason you traveled all the way here is because you know Conrart is here with me, isn't it?" Rozalia replied and looked at him severely. "When will this nonsense end?"

"Darling," he replied charmingly, "I implore you not to think ill of me because of this. I was merely worried. After all he did to you-ʺ

"What happened between Conrart and me was hardly any of your business, Holter," Rozalia said tightly. "You knew it then and you should know it now. You should never have interfered."

Holter frowned at her irritated expression. This was not where he wanted it to go. "I was only thinking of you, Rozalia," he said with a faint smile.

Rozalia got up and walked to the window. "I'm capable of taking care of myself and I'm capable of making my own choices."

"I know that."

"If we're to get married, you must place more trust in me."

Holter looked at her sideways. "Like the trust you put in your Conrart?"

Rozalia sharply turned to him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're out of line, Holter," she said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"My apologies, darling," Holter replied. "I was only thinking of your happiness and wellbeing, believe me. Besides, would it have mattered? He didn't arrive to stop you back then, did he?"

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry to hurt you," Holter went on, "but you know what I said then and what I say now is the truth."

Rozalia paused and looked out into the sky. "Yes… I know."

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_Rozalia stood in front of the tree, their tree, waiting. It's been at least an hour. Conrart still hasn't come. They had agreed to meet under the tree, their tree. They were supposed to go on a picnic. They had both agreed it had been a long while since they had done anything. All sorts of circumstances interfered with their lives. There was the war… and there was Julia. Rozalia was helping the families of soldiers get by without their husbands to sustain them and Conrart… had his Luttenberg Division. And to make matters worse, Julia was between them. They agreed that spending time with each other would do them both some good, give them an escape from the all consuming war. But Conrart was nowhere to be found and their picnic basket lay lonely at Rozalia's feet._

_"He isn't coming, is he?"_

_Rozalia turned around. She found Holter standing a few feet away from her. The level of concern on his face for her made Rozalia uncomfortable. She turned away from him. "Nobody can know that," she insisted._

_"Where is he then?"_

_"He might be doing preparations with the Luttenberg Division," Rozalia said, hoping vainly it was true._

_Holter paused for a second as if debating with himself. "He's with Lady Julia," he said and watched Rozalia flinch, "by the fountain. I saw them."_

_Rozalia didn't answer. How could she? She had hoped that he wasn't with her but somehow she knew… she knew that he was. Tears threatened to fall and Rozalia's hands clenched into fists. It was becoming too much and she didn't know what to do. She was losing him and she stood there helpless to do anything about it._

_"He shouldn't be doing this to you," Holter said, walking next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve better, much better than Conrart Weller."_

_"Please, Holter," Rozalia sighed and shrugged off his hand._

_"He won't let go of Lady Julia even after he's seen how much it hurts you," Holter added. "Why do you stay with him? Why do you only look the other way?"_

_"I love him," Rozalia stated and noticed Holter's jaw tighten. "What else is there for me to do?"_

_"There is only one thing to do to someone who is blatantly uncaring," Holter said. "You should leave him. He mustn't really love you, Rozalia, if he intends to be so indifferent."_

_Rozalia was silent for a long while. She had her eyes closed and after a while, she relaxed her fists. She bent down, picked up the picnic basket without a word, and started walking away._

_"Rozalia?" Holter called. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm taking this to a family in town," she said emptily. "It shouldn't go to waste."_

* * *

Rozalia watched numbly as Holter kissed her hand and smiled charismatically. She managed to give him a weak smile. He mounted his horse and with a final grin at her, rode off.

Conrart was only being civil to Holter out of respect for her. Holter was only being barely tolerable to Conrart so Rozalia wouldn't be upset. She wondered if she could really marry Holter. She knew perfectly well that she could never love him. At times, Holter has acted as if he knew this as well. Rozalia turned and started walking.

Nothing has changed. For as long as she can remember, there was only one man on her mind. Everything about Conrart permeated her mind. His skill, his strength, his loyalty, his charm, his smile, his eyes, his gentleness; all of these thoughts pulled themselves round and round in her head.

She thought she had moved on. She had taken the pain numbing and the hurt fading as signs of just that but coming to Covenant Castle, seeing him, talking to him, spending time with him seemed to tear down every wall she's put up to defend herself. Rozalia sighed. She didn't know if she can do this. She loved Conrart though she couldn't very much say that out loud. She's an engaged woman. And could she really marry Holter and start a family with him knowing very well that she's in love with another man?

"Well, hello."

Rozalia looked up and found that she had wandered into the courtyard. She found Conrart and another man looking at her. The man Conrart was talking to seemed to be the same age as the king and also had black hair and black eyes but wore glasses.

"Lady Rozalia, may I introduce Ken Murata, our Great Wiseman and the king's trusted adviser and friend," Conrart spoke. "Your Eminence, this is Lady Rozalia von Laurent."

"It's an honor, your Eminence," Rozalia responded, curtsying demurely to him.

"I was hoping to meet the visitor that everyone's been talking about," Murata said with an amiable smile. "I was told you're getting married."

"Yes, I am marrying Lord Holter Conradi," Rozalia confirmed. Murata took note of the sadness that seemed to go over her like a veil.

"Congratulations," Murata replied. "I also understand that you and Lord Weller here are old friends."

"Yes, he was my childhood best friend," Rozalia answered, glancing at Conrart. Murata took note of the yearning in her eyes.

"He's a good friend to have," Murata commented. "Well, I believe I'll go see what our king is up to."

"You'll find him studying with Gunter, sire," Conrart informed.

"He'll no doubt be bored to tears then," Murata chuckled and then looked at Conrart pointedly. "You'll remember what I told you, won't you?"

Rozalia saw surprise flash across Conrart's eyes. "Yes, your Eminence," Conrart answered.

"I leave you in Lord Weller's capable hands, Lady Rozalia," Murata said and walked off.

The pair watched him disappear from view. Then Conrart turned back to Rozalia with a light smile. "Has Holter left?" he asked.

"Yes, just now," Rozalia confirmed and sighed. "I'm sorry about Holter. I know he can be impolite when he's of a mind to be."

"I suppose he's only being protective," Conrart said.

"Still, I know he said some unnecessary things to you."

"Don't worry about it," Conrart said with a kind smile and looked a distance away. "He must love you so much to get so agitated."

"I suppose so…"

Conrart turned back and watched a gloomy shadow come over her entire frame. He could tell that her mind was occupied and whatever she was thinking about greatly upset her. This caused Conrart to frown. He hated seeing her unhappy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rozalia tried to smile.

Conrart stared hard at her, a frown still written on his face. "You used to be able to tell me anything," he pointed out, causing Rozalia to look up at him suddenly. "Now tell me, what's the matter?"

Rozalia watched him walk toward her and stared at his openly gentle face for a little while. She should not allow herself this luxury but could not bring herself to turn away from him. At length, she sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Conrart," Rozalia confessed. "I don't know if marrying Holter is the right thing to do. He's a good man with good intentions but the solutions he has are a bit underhanded. I don't know if what I'm doing is right. I don't know if I can be happy with him. I don't know what I should do. I don't-ʺ

Conrart pulled her into an embrace to stop her from ranting. The action astonished Rozalia. Her eyes were wide with surprise. He hadn't embraced her in so long. She had forgotten how comfortable his arms were and she had forgotten how easily she fit into those arms. She felt him hold her to him gently but firmly and as if it was a conditioned response to his touch, all her stress and anxiety ebbed away and she allowed herself to relax.

Rozalia knew this was another luxury she shouldn't have but for the moment, she allowed herself to enjoy it. For the moment, she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his waist. Conrart didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Even if he did, he felt he would only upset Rozalia more and complicate things further.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri exhaled noisily as he slumped over his desk. Gunter had momentarily exited the study. He remembered that there was an entire book on the childhood of the fifteenth king of the Great Demon Kingdom and went to retrieve it. Yuri felt as like he would pass out. Murata stood by the window, watching with amusement but he had not come there to be amused.

"You've been interfering with them, haven't you?" Murata asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri murmured.

"Conrart and Rozalia," Murata said simply.

"How did you know that?" Yuri asked and after a look from Murata chuckled. "Stupid question. You're Murata. You have your ways."

"Yes, well, that's not what we're discussing, Shibuya."

"So I went a little out of my way to get the lovebirds to spend a little more time together," Yuri admitted. "What's the big deal?"

"Lady Rozalia is engaged," Murata pointed out. "You do know that, right?"

Yuri paused for a second. "Yeah," he answered, "but they love each other. If you're as smart as I think you are, Murata, you would know that, too."

"Anyone with eyes can see that," Murata confirmed, "but this isn't something you should meddle with, Shibuya."

"You meddle all the time," Yuri said.

"This is different from affairs of state," Murata went on. "People's emotions shouldn't be fiddled with. They could end up getting hurt."

"They'll never get together without a little push, Murata," Yuri argued. "You know how stubborn Conrad can be."

"It's not your job or your place to interfere with the personal lives of other people," Murata lectured. "Their happiness must be of their own doing. The solution must come from them."

"Nothing wrong with giving them a little push," Yuri said and bit back a groan when Gunter sailed back into the study.

Murata's glasses flashed as he stared at the back of Yuri's head. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Conrart and Rozalia sat on one of the balconies with Greta. They were finger painting with her. Greta's entire hand was covered with a medley of colors. If Rozalia hadn't insisted that she wear a frock, all of her clothing would have been splattered with color. Rozalia was absently drawing a bird on her paper and Conrart was drawing a sad picture of a tree. Greta laughed gleefully at it. Greta would have been with Anissina but Anissina finally captured Gwendal and was now locked up tight in her lab. Nobody dared save Gwendal and they could faintly hear Gwendal's screams coming from her lab.

Conrart was thinking about the embrace between him and Rozalia a little while ago. He looked over at her. The way the sun lit up her smile made Conrart twist last time they had hugged that close was not a happy occasion.

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_Conrart let his shoulders droop as he led his horse into the stables. Preparations with the Luttenberg Division were getting long. He knew it would be useless. They were going into a futile fight. He thought of Julia's kind eyes. He thought of how miserable Rozalia looked during meal times. It broke his heart to know that he caused it. Conrart loved her so much but a pair of sky blue eyes kept penetrating his mind._

_It wasn't fair to her and it was worse that this cursed war tore them further apart. He sighed. Perhaps a walk together after dinner would make them both feel better. Conrart heard footsteps behind him and he deftly turned. He found Rozalia standing at the doorway of the stables, a regretful but determined expression on her face, her eyes showed every imaginable sadness she felt. Conrart tried to give her a loving smile. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rozalia was rigid and didn't respond to the gesture. Conrart immediately knew something was wrong._

_"Rozalia, is-__ʺ_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Conrart watched her face and frowned. A feeling of foreboding crept over his skin. He didn't like where this was going. He felt as if he was going to lose her. Conrart turned away from her, not able to look at her stony face anymore. "I-I've got a lot to finish here," he said. "Maybe we'll-__ʺ_

_Conrart was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and held herself to him. He felt the tears fall from her face. She held him as if she would never see him again._

_"I love you," she whispered to him. "You believe me, don't you?"_

_Conrart turned around and pulled her into his arms. "Of course," he answered, looked down at her, and wiped away her tears. "What's gotten into you?"_

_Rozalia pulled away his hand and walked a short distance away from him. She heaved a shuddering sigh. "I don't want this to go on," she said sadly. "The times are against us but I can't do this anymore."_

_"Rozalia, don't-__ʺ_

_"I need to say this, Conrart," she said. "I can't compete with Julia anymore. I shouldn't have to. I regret having to do this to you at this time. I know you have far more important things to think of and I… might never see you again but…"_

_"What are you trying to tell me?"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Conrart," Rozalia said and Conrart's eyes widened horrifically. My stepmother has asked me to come home and help her with the people under her leadership. I would have been gone already if not for you. Think hard on what you want, Conrart. I have no reason to stay here unless you give me a reason. I leave the decision to you. If you're not there to stop me tomorrow morning…"_

_"Rozalia…"_

_She turned back to him, intense sadness in her eyes. Conrart felt as if she was disappearing. "I'll accept whatever decision you make," she said._

* * *

"I'm done!" Greta said happily, brandishing her finger-paint portrait. "See, it's a bear bee."

"It's adorable, princess," Rozalia smiled.

"I'm going to go show Wolfram!" Greta hopped off her seat and ran off into the castle.

Rozalia chuckled as she shot off and turned back to Conrart. "Well, shall we clean all this up?"

Conrart agreed and within minutes, they had cleared away the paint, the paint tarp, and the other blank and paint splattered paper. Conrart and Rozalia were walking away from the art room and were nearing the courtyard when they heard two voices arguing.

"Shibuya, you have to stop it," Murata insisted.

"Forget it, Murata," Yuri argued. "I know I can help them."

"They'll end up getting hurt," Murata bickered.

Conrart and Rozalia exchanged glances.

"That's why I'm trying to help them along. Everyone needs a little push," Yuri went on. "Everyone could see that Conrart and Lady Rozalia love each other. They just won't admit it. Getting them to spend time with each other and fall deeply for each other is easy! Soon we'll be celebrating their wedding, you just watch."

The king's words settled on Rozalia with a strange sort of numbness. Conrart glanced over at her worriedly. Slowly, a sense of acute panic stabbed through her and she turned and ran from the hall. Conrart expected this. He turned and chased after her. He watched her rigid frame as she ran away. This has always been her solution to everything. She has always turned from everything painful and horrid and ran as quickly as she could. Why are you doing this? Conrart wondered how long she will keep on running. Ironic, he thought as they passed Gwendal and Anissina who watched them with wonder and concern. Rozalia had always run from her problems but Conrart never found it in him to stop her. Perhaps he was just as bad as she was. Her feet pounded the floor, the feeling of anxiety and the pain of the past rapidly catching up to her left her breathless.

"ROZALIA!" Conrart yelled after her. "ROZALIA, STOP THIS!!"

Rozalia turned a corner and narrowly missed colliding with Greta. Greta gasped and looked up at her with large eyes. "Lady Rozalia, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, princess," Rozalia heaved, skirting around her and continued to run. "I have to go."

"Go?"

"I have to leave."

"ROZALIA, STOP!!"

Greta watched Conrart chase after her and then put on a frown, taking off down the hall in the opposite direction. "I'm getting Yuri!"

Rozalia neared the door of her room and saw a guard walking the halls on patrol. He assessed the look of absolute panic on her face and predicted trouble.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the guard asked.

"Prepare a carriage for me," Rozalia said, hardly pausing to give her answer. "I want to leave for Laurent Castle at once."

"Yes, my lady," the guard said and jogged off.

Rozalia wrenched open the door of her room and fled inside, panic consuming her entire body and she shook with anxiety. Conrart caught the door just in time before it slammed shut. He dashed inside to find that Rozalia had thrown a bag onto her bed and was now hastily throwing clothes into.

"Rozalia, will you calm down?" he asked, watching her run around in frenzy, a deep frown on his face. All traces of the demure and composed lady were gone. Conrart knew that when Rozalia got like this, she was absolutely unreasonable.

"I never should have come back here," Rozalia muttered to herself, tears falling down her face, flitting around the room. "I never should have come back here."

"Rozalia, stop this," Conrart said, walking to her and taking her by the shoulders, stopping her from her hysteria.

"Let me go!" Rozalia screamed, trying to force herself out of his grip. "I can't stay here! I have to leave! I have to leave!"

Rozalia pounded his chest with her fist. All the anger and frustration she felt, all of the disappointment and pain she's bottled up exploded out of her and she hit him mercilessly, tears flying down her face, her throat tightening painfully. Conrart felt her fists but refused to let her go. He knew she was acting on the feelings she had worked so hard to conceal. He felt he deserved far more than what she was giving him. He had been powerless to stop her from leaving before. He was too weak to tell her how much she meant to him. He had hurt the woman whom he loved more than anything. He caused her so much pain. He didn't deserve the tears she shed for him. He didn't deserve her. The thoughts tortured Conrart more than Rozalia's fists ever could.

Slowly, the fight drained out of Rozalia and she leaned against Conrart's chest, crying hysterically. He folded his arms around her and held her to him, knowing perfectly well that this could be one of the last times he'll have her in his arms. He knew perfectly well that he would soon lose her forever. The thought pained him and he held her tighter against him.

Rozalia pushed out of his embrace and continued packing with less madness, crying all the while. Conrart watched her painfully. It seemed that she was adamant on leaving. Why is she doing this? Why does she have to leave him like this? She can't do this. Not again.

"Rozalia…"

"I'm so tired of feeling this way," she said. "I'm tired of everything. I don't want to feel anymore. I want it all to end."

"You can't leave it this way," Conrart said, tightly, his hands clenching into fists.

"I have to leave here, Conrart," Rozalia insisted. "I can't let this go on."

"You can't just leave!" Conrart said loudly, finally showing the rage he's been hiding. "Damn it, will you wait?! You can't just leave me like you did before!"

Rozalia turned to him, her eyes flashing with anger. "I waited for you!" she yelled at him. "I waited for you that morning for two hours. You weren't there! You didn't come! That was your choice and I accepted it. But why?! Why?!"

Conrart stood there, staring. He couldn't tell her why he wasn't there. He wasn't proud of the reason. He looked away from her. The simple action broke Rozalia's heart. She cried harder because of it. For years she wondered why he never came for her and it seems that he still wouldn't tell her. Trembling, she snatched her bag and headed for the door. When she passed him, her heart twisted too painfully. Both of them realized that once she made it out of that door, they could never have anything to do with each other again. Conrart felt their shoulders slightly touch and he flinched. Rozalia steeled herself against the contact and willfully headed for the door. She reached for the doorknob, tears falling down her face.

"Rozalia, please…."

Rozalia's hand stilled.

"You really can't think to leave," Conrart said quietly.

"What reason can I have to stay?" Rozalia asked, her voice shaking. "Give me one reason to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Rozalia waited for him to speak. It felt like an eternity. She could hear her heart beat inside her chest. It seemed like the only sound she could hear. Conrart stared at the ground, cursing himself, his luck, the futility he felt. She was going to walk away again and he stood there like an idiot. Time lengthened and grief pressed down on Rozalia until she couldn't take it anymore. She laughed bitterly.

"So that's it then?" she asked. "You're just going to let me go?"

Conrart couldn't answer. Why couldn't he say the things he needed to say? He didn't deserve her. She should leave him. He couldn't even hold on to the things he cherished most. Pitiful. His silence only hurt Rozalia more.

Determinedly, Rozalia took the doorknob in her hand and pulled it open. The sound made Conrart's heart twist. "If you had asked me to stay even with no reason, I would have. Now it's too late." she told him and before she closed the door behind her she whispered, "It's just like before. You'll never change."

The sound of the door closing felt like a fist punching him in the stomach. Tears easily came to his eyes and Conrart stood in the middle of the abandoned room, tears silently falling down his face. His head was spinning and he thought the walls were closing in on him. He felt like he was dying inside. He thought his heart was pleading and screaming for Rozalia to come back. Conrart thought his legs had developed a mind of their own and were trying to pull him from the room to chase after her. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't speak the words; he couldn't run after her. He was a weak, hollow man and he deserved more than the pain he was feeling. He was nobody without Rozalia and yet the only thing he did was stand pathetically in the room and cry.

Rozalia gnashed her teeth together as she walked down the hall towards the front of the castle where a carriage was waiting to take her away Covenant Castle. She mustn't cry, not yet. She couldn't let anyone see her crying. Stupid, stubborn, prideful Conrart! For once in his life, couldn't he just say what he feels? Her anger almost pushed her to tears. For once, why couldn't he fight for her? Why does he have to make everything so hard? Rozalia wanted to scream as she handed her bag to the footman of the carriage. She loved him so much it actually hurts. Why is he doing this?

Rozalia was about to climb into the carriage when he heard a voice yelling after her.

"Wait!" he yelled, running. "Lady Rozalia!"

"Your Majesty," Rozalia said, watching the black haired king wheeze and pant.

"You can't leave," Yuri gasped. "We-ʺ

"I know what you've been trying to do about Conrart and me, Your Majesty," Rozalia spoke as Yuri gulped. Another look at the poignant misery in Rozalia's eyes rendered the king speechless. "I'm afraid his heart cannot be prevailed upon."

"You have to give him another chance," Yuri insisted. "In fact, I'll go get him right now. He'll tell you."

"I already gave him the chance," Rozalia said sadly, stopping Yuri in mid-step. "I've been waiting an awfully long time. I cannot wait anymore. I'm sorry."

"Lady Rozalia…"

"I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here, Your Majesty," Rozalia said with a ghost of a smile. "I've enjoyed my stay here."

"Sure…" Yuri said uncomfortably.

"I'll be sure to send invitations for my wedding to Covenant Castle," Rozalia said, a flash of regret traveling across her eyes.

"Lady Rozalia, you-ʺ

"I take my leave, Your Majesty," Rozalia said and with a final curtsy climbed into the carriage.

The horses were spurred on and the carriage exited the gates of Covenant Castle. Rozalia clenched her hands into fists and she allowed tears to fall down her face.

* * *

Yuri ran through the garden. He had met Gwendal in the hallway on his search for Conrart. Gwendal told Yuri that Conrart was near the biggest tree in the garden. Yuri approached the massive and ancient tree but found Conrart nowhere in sight. Yuri spun around but to no avail.

"Conrad?" Yuri called.

"Up here, Yuri."

Yuri looked up and found Conrart sitting pensively on one of the branches of the tree. "What are you doing up there?" Yuri asked. "I have to talk to you!"

"You'll forgive me," Conrart said emptily, "but I think I'll spend a while here."

"You can't just sit up there! Lady Rozalia left!" Yuri shouted at him. "Get your horse! Go after her!"

Conrart was silent. Yuri couldn't read his expression from the ground.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, Conrad?!" Yuri demanded. "You love her! Conrad!" He didn't answer. "Conrad, I demand that you get on your horse and go after her!!"

"I respectfully decline, Your Majesty," Conrart said. "Things have happened that I'm not proud of. I cannot possibly trouble her heart any more than I already have."

"But Conrad-ʺ

"If you don't mind, Yuri," Conrart said almost sadly, "I think I'll stay up here for a while."

* * *

Laurent Castle was peaceful. Rozalia watched the castle guards walk around importantly from her room window. She watched the gardener prune the flowers. It was a beautiful day. She felt like crying. A knock on her door pulled her out of her misery and she wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Come in."

Her brother, Rasmus, stepped in and gave her a smile. Rozalia tried and failed to return it.

"Are you alright, Rozalia?" he asked.

"Of course," Rozalia said, trying and failing to give him a confident laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you returned so suddenly and then locked yourself up in your room without seeing anyone," Rasmus observed. "I gathered something was wrong."

Rozalia paused for a second. "I'll be fine."

"Will be?" Rasmus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen with Conrart?"

"Brother, please," Rozalia said and squeezed her eyes shut.

Rasmus sighed and stared out the window. "When will the both of you cease hurting each other?" he asked. Rasmus glanced at his sister. She looked absolutely miserable. "Would you like for me to cancel the wedding?"

Rozalia's gaze snapped to her brother at once. Rasmus looked worriedly at her. Rozalia knew her brother didn't approve of her engagement to Holter but she had insisted upon it. Rasmus had wanted to give his sister away to a better man. He was frustrated with his younger sister for being such a self sacrificing stubborn idiot.

"No, of course not," Rozalia said, stood up and walked nearer to the window so her brother wouldn't see her tears. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

Rasmus sighed and pulled his sister into an embrace. "There's no need for you to put up a façade, Rozalia," Rasmus told her. "Cry if you want to."

Rozalia took her brother's advice and just wept. She let out all the anger and frustration she's been carefully hiding. Rasmus held his sister tightly, gently stroking her hair. He listened to her tears with sadness. His sister has been melancholy for more than twenty years. It was hard for him to watch her so depressed. He had half a mind to cancel her cursed wedding whether she permitted him or not, stubborn woman.

* * *

The sky outside was dark. Gwendal headed for the dining hall. He observed that dinner was a lifeless and awkward affair. By then, everyone had heard some version or other about what happened to Conrart and Rozalia and they were all itching to ask about it but all knew it would be unwise to do so. Conrart, Gwendal observed, was unequivocally lost in his own thoughts and Gwendal knew perfectly well he was in pain over whatever transpired between them.

Gwendal pushed open the door to the darkened dining hall. He caught sight of his bottle of liquor on the dining table. Conrart stood next to the window, moodily staring out the window, a glass in his hand.

"So you're the perpetrator who made off with my liquor," Gwendal said, closing the door behind him.

Conrart watched Gwendal pour himself a glass. "My apologies, Gwendal," Conrart said. "I meant to ask you."

"You're not a drinking man, Conrart," Gwendal stated, joining him by the window.

"I thought I'd make tonight an exception," Conrart answered, taking a swig of his drink.

"You had a fight with Rozalia today, didn't you?" Gwendal asked knowingly and received no answer from his brother. "This liquor won't solve your problems for you."

"I know."

Gwendal stared out into the night sky. He couldn't believe how incredibly idiotic his brother was sometimes. "I don't know why you didn't just tell Rozalia what really happened years and years ago."

"The truth is of little interest to people."

"True," Gwendal conceded. "But it would have made things easier to figure out at least."

* * *

_Years and years ago:_

_Conrart's heart was pounding hard in his stomach, panic and urgency threatened to consume him. Conrart tossed the bridle of his horse to Yozak who watched him worriedly as he ran off in the direction of the castle gates. He hoped vainly that he was not too late. He hoped vainly that Rozalia still has not left for Laurent Castle and would still be there when he arrived. Luttenberg Division training had run long that morning and as a result, Conrart was within inches of losing Rozalia._

_The thought made him run faster, barreling past some maids. He shouted an apology over his shoulder but did not slow down. Conrart thought his legs would give out from the force he was exerting on them but he didn't dare slow down. The thought of losing Rozalia forever, the thought of never seeing her again, only made him spur on his feet faster. He had made his mistakes and he had hurt her countless times but despite all that he still absolutely loved her and he was damned if he was going to let her just ride away from him._

_Conrart saw a flash of metal from the corner of his eyes, braced himself, and pulled out his own sword just in time to block the attack._

_"Going somewhere, Lord Weller?" Holter leered at him, a mad glint in his eyes._

_Conrart pushed him away. "I have no time for this, Holter," Conrart told him. "I have somewhere to be."_

_Holter charged at Conrart. Conrart's sense of foreboding heightened. Holter was far too determined to only want a friendly spar. Conrart blocked his attack easily and once again fended him off. Holter continued to leer at him._

_"You're going to stop Lady Rozalia from leaving, aren't you?" Holter spoke and brought down his sword on Conrart._

_Holter's sword clashed with Conrart's again and again. Holter was fighting madly, an insane light in his eyes. Conrart didn't understand. "Yes," Conrart huffed, blocking another one of his attacks. He was wasting time. "That's why we have to stop this if I want to make it there before it's too late."_

_"I can't let you do that," Holter said, swinging his blade upwards, hoping to catch him off guard. Conrart easily deflected him. "You see, Rozalia deserves more than a no account half breed like you!"_

_Conrart finally understood as their swords collided again with a deafening clang. Holter meant to fight Conrart so he wouldn't be there to stop Rozalia from leaving. Conrart repelled his attacks skillfully but nevertheless, Holter only continued attacking, a gleeful spark in his dark eyes. He wanted Conrart to lose Rozalia. The thought filled Conrart with rage as he once again pushed Holter away from him._

_"Why are you doing this?" Conrart yelled, finally attacking Holter himself._

_"Why do you think?" Holter questioned, blocking the attack. "She's so infuriatingly in love with you. Once she thinks you've forsaken her, I'll finally have my chance with her."_

_"Scoundrel!" Conrart exclaimed, slashing down at him to no avail._

_"You don't deserve her!" Holter announced._

_Conrart saw a flash of red hair and watched in astonishment as Yozak entered the fight. Yozak gave him a huge grin. "What are you still doing here, Captain?" Yozak asked. "Don't you have a carriage to stop?"_

_"This has nothing to do with you, peasant!" Holter yelled indignantly._

_"Shut up," Yozak said to Holter._

_"Yozak…"_

_"Get out of here, lover boy," Yozak said, grinning audaciously at Holter. "I can handle him."_

_Holter's scowl was feral. Conrart said his thanks to Yozak and ran off in the direction of the gates. Holter attempted to chase after Conrart but was blocked by Yozak._

_Conrart listened to the sounds of clashing metal fade away behind him. He could hear his own heart pounding as his feet hammered against the ground. He had lost so much time. He saw a vision of Rozalia turning away from him and he only ran faster. He was not going to let her get leave him. He was not going to lose her._

_Conrart arrived at the gates and looked around. There was no carriage. There were no horses. The gates were closed. The guard told him Rozalia's carriage left ten minutes ago. Conrart dropped his sword to the ground. He was too late._

***So, I'm pretty sure you guys just about hate me for making that happen but I have my reasons. Trust me. But now I'm curious. Knowing the complete story, whose fault is it? Conrart? Rozalia? Julia? Holter? I want to know what you guys think!!! Thanks everyone!***

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Gunter was in full lecture mode. He held a book proudly in front of his face, his face glistening with the prospect of having the king's attention to himself. Yuri did his best to sit up straight and keep himself from falling asleep. He didn't want Gunter to moan and complain about his perceived insensitivity for the next week. So Yuri had to pretend to be entertained or at least awake.

He snuck a glance at Conrart, momentarily tuning Gunter out. Conrart was in his usual spot, standing by the window, leaning on the wall. His face was turned toward the window, staring out into space. Staring out into space seemed to be all Conrart did since Rozalia left a month ago. Yuri went back to Earth a week ago in hopes that when he came back, Conrart would have either gone out and confessed his feelings to Rozalia or returned to his old self. Conrart did neither and he resolved to stare out into space, worrying the people around him.

Conrart stared out the window, only seeing one face. He didn't know if Rozalia's face would ever disappear into the fog of his mind or would it remain there clear and haunting forever. Memories of her pulled themselves into a circle over and over again, blurring together, making Conrart's head ache. Her smile, her tears, her laugh, her sobs, her happiness, her sadness, her embrace, her frown, the image of her turning away from him. All of it spun round and round in his mind with no end in sight. Conrart closed his eyes and bit back a sigh. This was going to be torture.

A knock on the door stopped Gunter midsentence. Yuri mentally thanked whoever it was as Gunter allowed them in. It was a maid.

"Your Majesty, a letter has arrived," the maid said and handed the envelope over to Yuri.

"Thanks!" Yuri said, accepting it as the maid curtsied and scooted out of the room. "Could we take a small break, Gunter?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Gunter agreed. "Please do read your letter."

Yuri tore open the envelope and his eyebrows raised a fraction. "It's an invitation," Yuri announced.

Conrart's eyes flicked toward the invitation in Yuri's hands.

"Invitation to what, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked excitedly.

Yuri read, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of…" Yuri glanced uncertainly at Conrart.

"Whose wedding, Yuri?" Conrart asked with a smile though he couldn't hide the slight sound of pain from his voice.

Yuri continued, "… the wedding of Lord Holter Conradi and Lady Rozalia Anwen von Laurent."

The room was silent. Conrart had gotten a faraway look in his eyes. Gunter was watching him warily, not knowing what to do or say. Yuri glanced at Conrart, a worried expression on his face. Yuri dropped the invitation into a cabinet.

"We don't have to go, Conrart, if you don't want to," Yuri suggested.

Conrart snapped out of his daze and quickly put on a winning smile. "We couldn't do that," he said. "That would be rude."

"But Conrart-ʺ

"Excuse me," Conrart said, pushed himself away from the wall, and walked out the door.

Gunter and Yuri exchanged looks.

Conrart walked in a daze. The wedding was going to go on. What else did he expect? He gave her no reason to call off the wedding. Holter offered her everything she wanted and needed: love, care, affection, attention. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. What was he going to do with himself now? He didn't deserve her. He drilled the truth of that statement into his head so many times since Rozalia left. A vision of her smiling at him flashed through his mind. Conrart squeezed his eyes shut. He might be losing his mind.

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty castle!!" Greta laughed, turning in a circle, twirling her new sky blue dress that was bought specifically for Rozalia's wedding.

"Yes, Laurent Castle is one of the more aesthetically beautiful castles in the Great Demon Kingdom," Gwendal agreed.

"The wedding will start in the Great Banquet Hall in an hour," the servant explained. "You will be summoned before it begins."

"Thanks," Yuri said and watched as the servant bowed and scooted away.

"Did you see all those bouquets of flowers?" Lady Celi giggled. "Oooh, I hope I catch the bride's bouquet!"

"Mother, please," Wolfram sighed, his brow twitching.

"Oh, Wolfy, you're so hard on me," Lady Celi complained to her younger son. "But I'll have fun tonight! There are many strapping young men here!" Lady Celi's eyes practically sparkled as a troupe of groomsmen walked past.

"Mother!" Wolfram exclaimed, successfully preventing his mother from following the groomsmen.

"Oh, I never get to have any fun."

Conrart's smile dropped off his face as he turned toward the window. He noticed the sun would set soon. How odd, he thought. Rozalia never wanted a sunset wedding in a large banquet hall with thousands of guests. She wanted something simple and uncomplicated. This was no doubt Holter's idea. He managed to bite back a sigh. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. He was supposed to be happy. Yet why did the idea of sitting back and watching the woman he loved for so long bind herself to a man like Holter make him want to stab himself in the eye with his trusty sword. Maybe Conrart didn't deserve Rozalia but he knew full well that Holter doesn't either, that wretched scoundrel.

Conrart closed his eyes and will all his tension to ease out of him. Funny, he thought. He always assumed he would be the one to marry Rozalia. He supposed Rozalia did feel something for Holter. She had a chance to call off the wedding and she didn't. This is what she wants, he decided. Who was he to stand in her way? What was he doing here? He didn't know what he'd do or how'd he react if he had to watch Rozalia marry someone else, if he had to watch as he lost her forever.

"Are the windows that fascinating, dear?"

Conrart looked over and found his mother grinning knowingly at him. "No, I was just thinking," Conrart admitted shiftily.

"Yes, I was told you've been doing a lot of that lately," Lady Celi chuckled and then sighed, looking out the window herself. "I've always been fond of Rozalia. She's a dear sweet girl."

"Yes," Conrart agreed.

"I quite enjoyed her company while she was still at Covenant Castle. I've always wondered why she left," Lady Celi gave Conrart a look that suggested that she already knew. Conrart couldn't form an answer in his head. "In any case," she continued, "I hope she'll be happy. I hope she'll make the right choice. Living your life with one whom you cannot possibly love is torture, don't you think, darling?"

Conrart was silent for a while. "Yes…"

"I can only think of one fate worse than that," Lady Celi said, giving her son another meaningful look. "And that is to watch those we love slip away from us completely and do nothing about it."

"Mother…"

"But we don't have to worry about that during a wedding, now, do we?" she laughed and turned away from Conrart. "You know, I heard the strangest thing when the maids passed by. They said the bride was in her bedroom and would stay there until the ceremony." She gave her son another furtive look. "If someone wanted to have a private chat with our lovely bride, I'd say now is the ideal time to have it."

Before Conrart could answer his mother, Lady Celi rushed to the king's side and wrapped her arms around his neck, shouting how debonair and regal Yuri looked in his formal clothing. Conrart watched in amazement. His mother was a shrewd one, he admitted to himself.

* * *

Rozalia stood in front her full length mirror in the wedding gown Holter had suggested for her. It was a bit much in her opinion. The skirt had far too many layers for her taste and the bodice had far too much sequins. She supposed she'll grin and bear it. She'd only have to wear it for a few hours anyway. Then she thought of what was to happen once she takes off the wedding dress and she involuntarily gulped.

She sighed as she forced salacious thoughts out of her mind. What was she doing? Was she actually going to go through with this wedding? Was she actually going to marry Holter? Could she really love him? Rozalia's mind turned to Conrart as it often did. She wondered if he was one of the guests congregated in the banquet hall. She wondered what was going through his mind. She wondered if he even cared. Rozalia sighed and stared at herself sadly. She needed to stop it. She was supposed to be a happy bride. She was supposed to look lovely and happy and in love. Conrart's kind eyes flashed through her mind. Her hands curled into fists. She wished she could see Conrart one more time before she lost him forever. She might be losing her mind.

A knock came to her door. She hastily composed herself and tried to look excited. "Come in."

Rozalia watched him enter and her eyes grew wider and wider. Conrart stood looking at her, a sad smile painted on his face. He turned briefly and closed the door.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Conrart," Rozalia said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Conrart stared hard at her face as if trying to imprint it forever in his mind. That's when he noticed her wedding dress. He didn't know how she moved under the weight of all that layers. "You look… poufy," he commented, trying to laugh.

Rozalia touched the skirt of her gown uncomfortably. "Holter suggested it for me," she offered as an explanation.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Conrart added. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a long while. Conrart just stared at her. He wanted to remember her face forever. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again after this. Surely, Holter would prevent his new wife from seeing him ever again after this. Holter would be the kind to do just that. Rozalia watched him stare, wondering why he sought her out. He looked remarkable in his formal clothes. He was too handsome for his own good.

"Conrart, what-ʺ

"I wanted to talk to you before I left," Conrart said.

Shock lit up Rozalia's eyes. "You're not staying?"

"No, I…" Conrart said, smiling sadly at her, "I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh."

After another lengthy silence, Conrart turned back towards the door. "Well, I must be off," he said, a hand on the doorknob. "I only wanted to-ʺ

"Conrart," Rozalia interrupted him. "Do I… still have your blessing?"

Conrart didn't answer her for a long while as he stood rooted to his spot. How can she ask him that while she stood there in her wedding gown? Conrart closed his eyes. "I wish you happiness, Rozalia," he said, turned and smiled at her one last time. "I always have."

Rozalia watched as he walked out the door. It was probably the last time she'll ever see him again.

* * *

"There are so many flowers everywhere!" Greta commented as they all sat in the banquet hall, awaiting the bride.

"You said it," Wolfram agreed, practically sneezing at the plethora of flowers everywhere.

Yuri leaned toward Gwendal and asked, "Hey, where's Conrart?"

Gwendal frowned and looked around. "I have no idea," he answered. Gossip causing fool, Gwendal thought to himself. Gwendal decided to chew him out later for it.

The music picked up into a crescendo and everyone turned to the doorway. Rozalia paraded in, holding a large bouquet in her hands. She looked as if she was about to sneeze. Greta pointed this out to Wolfram. Wolfram sneezed himself.

Rozalia noticed Holter beaming at her. At least one person is happy, Rozalia thought. Rozalia felt a sinking feeling as she took each step. This was it. She would be signing off her loyalty, her devotion, to this man. She should be content, shouldn't she? Holter adored her. He had adored her for years. He offered her love when she was twisting in pain. He told her that she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. He told her she didn't have to be alone anymore. Why, then, did she feel more hurt than ever? Why, then, did she feel more alone?

Rozalia stood in front of Holter and tried to give him a happy smile. She swallowed and accepted her fate. Memories of Conrart flooded her mind. She remembered meeting him as a child, playing with him, she remembered dancing with him in balls and parties, she remembered chasing him through the garden, she remembered nagging at him for climbing that infernal tree, she remembered the first time he kissed her in that tree, she remembered the first time he said he loved her, she remembered his embrace, his eyes, his laugh, his face. He was fading from her. She was losing him and it was her own doing.

Holter squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging grin. Was this how it's going to end…?

The double doors were pushed open and Rozalia heard the thousands of guests they had turn towards the entryway.

"Conrart!" she heard the voice of the king exclaim happily. Rozalia's eyes widened. She didn't dare turn around. Was she imagining things? Was he really here?

"Rozalia," she heard Conrart say.

Rozalia finally turned around. There he was standing in the doorway, breathing hard, fire in his eyes. The dark orange skies outside made him look like he was glowing to everyone in the banquet hall.

"Conrart…" Rozalia whispered.

Her heart beat faster and faster as he walked closer and closer to them. He stopped halfway, not taking his eyes away from Rozalia.

"I can't do it," Conrart finally said. "I have to say this. It's time that I did. I still love you. I suppose I still need you. My heart felt the same as it did before. My feelings never went away. I thought I could do it. I thought I could walk away and allow you to disappear forever. But I couldn't do it. I can't lose you forever, Rozalia. I won't allow you to disappear. I need you."

Rozalia stared at him. She felt as if her heart has melted and she felt tears run down her face. Was this happening? Was this really happening? She stared at him. She had never seen him so worked up in her entire life. She had never seen him so determined. She couldn't find her voice. She didn't know what she should say.

"Rozalia…" Conrart said, imploring her with his eyes. He felt his entire body shake with tension and anticipation. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He had poured himself out to her. She only stared at him. "Please say something."


	10. Chapter 10

***Welcome everyone to the final chapter! Thank you all for your support! You've been great!***

Not a pin drop could be heard in the entire banquet hall. Everyone watched with tense anticipation. Half stared at Conrart, unable to believe he actually barged in, interrupted the wedding, and said all that he said. Rozalia dropped her bouquet to the ground. Holter's attention turned immediately to her. The feeling of foreboding rose in his gut. She was crying.

Rozalia never thought she would hear the words that came out Conrart's mouth. It was like she imagined. It was like a dream. It seemed as if she wanted something so bad that it actually ended up happening. As tears drifted down her face, she waited for someone to say it was just a joke, waited for herself to wake. But none of it happened. She stood there staring at Conrart who watched her with blazing desperation in his eyes. Was he really here? Did he really say those things?

Conrart watched her painfully, devastatingly close to turning away and accepting his wretched fate. Then he saw it. He watched Rozalia rip off her veil and run towards him. He saw tears streaming from her eyes as she ran closer and closer to him. Conrart felt his heart beat faster and faster as he opened his arms to her. Rozalia ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Conrart wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, feeling relief and an overwhelming sense of freedom as he held her in his arms. It was as if his heard has sent off shots of warmth throughout his body and he felt an overpowering and liberating feeling as he held the woman he loved for so long embracing him.

Conrart ran a hand over her hair, holding her tightly. He had spent more than twenty years without her. Letting her go was no longer an option for him. Rozalia clutched him as if her very life depended on it. She had never felt so wonderfully relieved in her whole life. It seemed that her joy consumed her and she could do nothing but cry onto his shoulder. His arms were exactly how she remembered them, strong yet gentle. He smelled of sandalwood, earthy and so masculine in a gentle romantic sort of way. It brought back all sorts of memories. She loved him so much. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Oh, your highness, aren't you thrilled?!" Gunter asked and dropped about five encyclopedia type books on the desk in front of him. Yuri flinched with fright, staring at the books of doom.

"W-What is all this, Gunter?" Yuri asked, horrified.

"This, my dear king, is a collection of biographies of the first ten years of the twentieth king's life," Gunter pronounced proudly, perching his reading glasses on his nose.

"The first ten years?" Yuri gulped, staring at the sheer size of the books. "All these are just from the first ten years?"

"He was a rather vain king," Gunter explained. "Now, we shall proceed. The twentieth king of the Great Demon Kingdom was blah blah blah…"

Yuri bit back a sigh and he opened his notebook to start pretending like he was taking notes. It was a method he had developed recently. It kept Gunter satisfied and kept him from dying of boredom. Yuri drew a piece of large cake and topped it with berries. He was so hungry. Then he drew a picture of Morgif eating the cake. Yuri stopped and regarded his doodle a moment. Man, I suck at drawing, he thought to himself.

He looked sideways at Conrart's usual corner by the window. He wasn't there. It was Yozak who stood in his spot, gently nodding off. He wasn't immune to Gunter's droning like Conrart had been. Poor guy.

It had been three month since Conrart burst into the Laurent Banquet hall and stopped the wedding. He and Rozalia got married a week ago and were currently on their honeymoon. Yuri insisted that they keep living in Covenant Castle and that Yuri would take it as a personal insult if Conrart refused. He threatened to throw Conrart in jail if he refused. Yuri was joking, of course, but Conrart was grateful enough. Yuri knew it wasn't any business of his where Lord and Lady Weller spent their honeymoon but he was still curious. It must have been a special for Conrart to attempt to keep it just between him and Rozalia. Gwendal said that it was so none of them could follow. It was a shrewd decision on Conrart's part. Gwendal had thought that if Conrart did indeed reveal their destination, the entire castle would have followed. Yuri frowned. He wanted to go on vacation, too.

They said they would only be away a week. Today was the day they were supposed to return. The entire castle was all in a tizzy. The maids gossiped. The first married couple! They were all excited. The maids had followed their romance like a romance novel. The happy ending left them all squealing with delight.

Not everyone was happy though. Holter was thoroughly upset. He got into a huge fight with Conrart during the interrupted wedding. The fight ended up with swords clashing, a full blown fight over a maiden's hand. Even Yuri had to admit it would fit incredibly well in a romance story. If he had to read a story like Conrart's and Rozalia… he'd probably want to throttle Conrart for his stubbornness and stupidity and kick Holter for being a selfish jerk. The fight had ended when Rasmus, Rozalia's brother, stepped in. He told Holter that his sister has chosen and she chose Conrart. Therefore, the fighting was senseless. As his sister's guardian, her safety and happiness were most important and if Rozalia loves Conrart then she should be with him.

Holter did not take kindly to that at all. He left in a huff. Some say he's traveling through the world, determined to be heartbroken and sad. Some say he's holed up in his family's manor. Nobody really knows. Rozalia did wish that he would find someone who would love him just as he is and give him all the love he's yearned for.

A knock on the door pulled Yuri out of his thoughts. Gunter bade the person to enter.

"Your Majesty, a carriage is approaching," the guard announced.

"Who is it?" Gunter asked.

"It is Lord and Lady Weller's carriage," the guard spoke.

"They're back!" Yuri bolted out of his seat and ran for the door.

"Your Majesty!!" Gunter called after him.

"Come on, Lord von Christ," Yozak said, grinning as he walked toward the door. "Don't you want to see the happy couple?"

Gunter sighed and closed his book. He nodded and walked out with Yozak. Everyone was gathered in the main entryway. Greta was happily announcing how much she missed Conrart and Rozalia. Wolfram dropped hints that perhaps he and Yuri should follow Conrart and Rozalia's example. Yuri laughed uncomfortably. Gwendal tried to scoot away from Anissina as she tried to place something on his head. Murata chattered with Gunter who had become starry eyed about something he said. They were obviously discussing Yuri. Yozak joined in, laughing raucously.

The gates opened and everyone turned to it. A carriage swooped in and stopped right in front of them all. The door opened and Conrart's sunny and gentle face greeted them. Babble of welcome erupted from them all. Conrart only smiled, turned, and extended a hand to the woman in the carriage. A delicate hand reached out to him. Lady Rozalia stepped out of the carriage and smiled sweetly at all of them. She was more radiant that they remembered her and obviously very, very happy.

Murata was the first person to form a coherent sentence. He walked up to Conrart as Rozalia was pulled by Anissina who wanted to hear all the juicy details of her honeymoon. "I see you decided to take my advice after all," Murata said. "For a while, I thought you had disregarded it."

"I had thought I wouldn't," Conrart confessed, looking over at Rozalia who was listening to Greta chatter away happily. "But you were right, of course. Losing the one person you truly love and doing nothing is like dying a thousand deaths. I found that I could not handle the fact that I might have lost her forever. Thank you, your Eminence, for asking me that question."

"What question?" Murata asked, grinning. He knew exactly what question he had asked.

"You asked me: Could you live with yourself if you lost her forever?"

"So, Rozalia, are you fertile?" Yozak asked.

Rozalia blushed. "I beg your pardon."

"Are we going to see little Conrarts and little Rozalias running around sometime soon?" Yozak continued to prod.

"Well… I… uh…"

Conrart immediately appeared by his wife's side. "Now, Yozak, don't embarrass her," Conrart said.

"Don't be so gentlemanly, Captain," Yozak leered. "Everyone knows marriage is for having children. I suppose we ought to steer clear of the couple's bedroom lest we see or hear something we shouldn't."

Both Conrart and Rozalia blushed heatedly. Yozak only laughed. Greta didn't understand. Yuri 's eyes were wide that Yozak would be that blunt. Wolfram turned his face away, disgusted. Gwendal was irritated. Anissina just laughed. Murata only smiled. He found it would be refreshing to have a baby to liven up the spirits of the castle. It would certainly make for some interesting stories.

* * *

Conrart closed the door and sighed. The unending questions were over. Yozak's innuendos were finished. It was finally quiet. The night sky filtered in through the large windows. He saw Rozalia looking out at the stars, looking ravishing in her night gown. Her skin seemed to glow bright ivory. He smiled. He was so lucky. Conrart walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rozalia leaned back into his chest comfortably.

"I hope Yozak didn't alarm you too much by what he said earlier," Conrart said. "He can be a little… blunt."

Rozalia chuckled. "Blunt is a vast understatement," she answered. "But he's right. Marriage is for starting a family and I want that. Though Yozak made it sound so… salacious."

"He was only poking fun," Conrart said.

"Yes, I realized that," Rozalia agreed. "It's a beautiful night."

They were silent for a long while. "Rozalia, do you have any regrets?"

"Regrets?" Rozalia smirked up at him. "Silly man. What are you talking about?"

"I feel that… I don't know… that I shouldn't be happy," he said, "that I'm not meant to be happy."

Rozalia thought about what he said. Yes, she suspected that something like this was filtering through his mind. He had been acting odd the last two or three days. "That's complete garbage," she said bluntly. "Everyone deserves to be happy. I'd like you to give me a chance to show you that."

"Thank you, Rozalia," Conrart sighed comfortably. "And all I want is to give you everything you dream of."

"It's stupid to want something like that."

"Oh?" Conrart raised his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because everything I want," Rozalia said, snuggling further into his embrace, "is right here."

"_True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love doesn't have an ending."_


End file.
